


The Wolf and the Sparrow

by SandrockTrinity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU eternal winter, Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bonding, Curses, Dragon Genji, Dragon Hanzo, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Lone Wolf Hanzo Shimada, M/M, Magic, McGenji - Freeform, McHanzo - Freeform, McShimadacest, Multi, Reaper76 - Freeform, Shimadacest, Sparrow Genji Shimada, Young Jesse McCree, lots of snow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrockTrinity/pseuds/SandrockTrinity
Summary: Gabe and Jack find a little boy in the snowy forest alone, they take him in and raise him as their own. Jessie grows up with a strange little sparrow who likes to follow him around. One day after getting separated from his family, Jesse is found by an archer and his brother who seem to have some strange magic around them.





	1. Prologue

Gabriel looked up at the snow that covered the mountaintop and how it shone against the sun's light. The snow was thick, fresh and in his way to the cabin he knew resided on the mountaintop. Gabriel had been planning his track up to the mountain for the last five days, and with enough supplies, for his family to stay safe in the cabin they currently resided in, he could climb the mountain. However, mother nature had decided against his plan. Instead of giving him a chance to climb the mountain safely and quickly, she had actually made things twice as hard. He may have to take another day just to climb the mountain and back, he may even need to camp on the mountainside, which wasn't good for anyone. Sighing at his luck and accepting his challenge Gabriel shrugged his pack onto his back turned to Jack standing at his side. Jack smiled up at him and gave a little nod, no words needed to be spoken, Jack knew that they needed more medical supplies and some ammo and there was a possibility that they would all reside in the old hunter's cabin. Jack would need to stay behind and look after Anna who was still heavily pregnant with her child and could be due any day. Of course, they had the young Angela there but she would need someone to retrieve her things if the baby did come and so Jack would have to remain. Jack leaned on his toes and pressed a kiss to Gabriel's warm lips. Gabriel smiled and pulled Jack closer to him, remembering the last heat before he would be away for a few days.  
"Come home soon," Jack whispered before pulling away from Gabriel's embrace. They both smiled at each other before Gabriel turned towards the mountain, the wind whistled and the branches rattled. Jack watched him leave, the sun only just peaking above the mountains that surrounded the south side of their base, it would be a long few days without Gabriel at his side. He watched Gabriel climb the hiker's path along the mountainside before turning and heading back into their temporary base to retreat from the snow.

* * *

Gabriel huffed as he finally reached the hunter's lodge, his clothes were soaked and if he didn't get them changed soon he would not be able to survive the trip back. With his last 30 minutes of climbing, mother nature had attempted to kill him for climbing her mountain, she was testing him. Gabriel had been in the army before this stupid weather, he knew how to survive this bad weather, he would not fall that easily. Shivering he pushed open the door to the cabin with ease. No lock, lucky for him. He shut the door behind him to not let the snow enter while examining the living room to the lodge he entered. There was very little to it, a small sofa on the far wall, a tv on the floor with a smashed screen and a few books resting on the shelf. Maybe if he had enough room, on the way back he would possibly take them for a fire?  
Gabriel shivered before quickly removing his clothes, his winter jacket was soaked and so were the outer pants that he had worn. He quickly hung them on the coat rack and pushed off his boots, luckily his socks were not wet. He searched the room quickly, the place didn't look like it had been lived in for a while, he wondered what the family was like that had lived there beforehand. Gabriel did not ponder on the family for long before he began to scavenge the kitchen for any kind of food left behind. He ended up not finding much, a few cans of beans and 10 chocolate bars, Angela would be happy. He also managed to find a small pack of tea for Ana, she would be happy once the baby was born. After packing the things into his backpack he placed it on the sofa before searching the rest of the lodge for anything else that could be useful. Nothing seemed to jump out at him immediately in the study, but going into the main bedroom upstairs gave him a surprise, there were multiple sets of clothes, not only for adults but some for children, and even two sets for a baby. Perhaps his luck was changing? He carried them downstairs and packed them neatly into his bag and wondered whether there was anything else to find in the house. He checked the bathroom and there were a few towels he would use, he also took the unsightly yellow curtains, they could at least be used for bandages.  
Looking outside Gabriel noticed that the storm was picking up, no way would he survive heading back down in that weather, and from the force of the snow, it looked like he would be stuck there a while. Looking around at the almost completely bare lodge, Gabriel wondered if there was possibly anything in the cellar. He hadn't gone down there merely for time's sake, but considering he most certainly would be staying in the cabin for the night, he might as well search there as well. Leaving the backpack on the worn sofa, Gabriel quickly pulled on his boots before opening the door under the stairs which led to the cellar. Maybe he could find some tools at least so Jack or himself could make some use of the car outside their base when he got back.  
It was dark in the cellar, pulling out his matches, Gabriel quickly descended the stairs. There was very little to look at, a washing machine and dryer rested against the far wall next to a busted boiler. There were some storage areas around the room with a large supply of wood slats and branches on the left wall. Gabriel's nose twitched and he watched his breath float in front of him, it was far colder in the cellar than it was upstairs in the house. Gabriel tapped his foot and began to search the dryer and washing machine for anything that could help him. Inside he found some clothes that would fit a child and a few odd socks. The little light from his matches made it difficult for him to search properly, maybe he should wait until the morning? Gabriel tapped his foot as he debated the pros and cons of waiting to search with better light when a clatter of wood came from the wood pile. He heard a little gasp and a tiny whimper. Gabriel paused in the tapping of his foot, he closed his eyes and listened. The noise sounded like a young child, a boy possibly. Gabriel blinked and carefully walked over to the pile of wood. In the center, in a man-made space was a little boy who was shivering and weakly crying. Tears threatened to fall from the boy's eyes, his skin was pink, almost red and his breathing was quick. Gabriel lit his last match, catching the attention of the little boy, he cooed as the boy whimpered but failed in shuffling his body away from Gabriel. From the looks of it, he was beginning to develop signs of hypothermia, which wasn't surprising considering how cold it was in the cellar. The little brown eyes stared up at Gabriel and he wondered if the little boy was alone? Did he have a mother or father? Or maybe an older sibling outside in the cold.  
"It's alright," Gabriel whispered softly attempting not to scare the boy. "I'm not gonna hurt you. Come on out." Gabriel held out his free hand to the boy who just watched him, he wondered if the boy understood him. The boy seemed to debate him before slowly reaching out a hand and slowly standing with a wobble. The last match flickered out as the boy held on to him, dropping the useless stick, Gabriel pulled the little boy into his arms. He was cold, it almost burnt Gabriel's skin, he had to get the boy warmed up and quickly. Slowly he managed to navigate his way back up to the ground floor of the cabin and into the room with a large fireplace, pulling an old red wool blanket off the back of the sofa he wrapped the boy up. He checked over the small boy's body for any sign of injuries or dampness on his clothes before he let go of the boy and turned to the fire. He had another box of matches in his bag and the fireplace was already set up for a fire to be struck. It took him little time to get the fire roaring to life, which left him with the small issue of the child.  
How could someone leave a child all on their own? The boy couldn't have been more than 8 years old if that. Gabriel pondered if the boy's parents could be around but from the state of the boy and the lodge that didn't seem likely. It looked like the boy was abandoned, but was it on purpose? Probably not, or at least he hoped not. The boy's hair was long and matted, his skin was pale and he looked fatigued. He would need to keep the boy awake a little longer to eat and drink something before he could let him rest. The boy whimpered as Gabriel left for the can of soup and some water he had in his backpack, but the boy settled as he returned. The boy didn't make much noise as Gabriel cooked the soup and made him drink the water. The boy was just happy to be wrapped in the blanket and near Gabriel.  
While the soup cooled down for the little boy to eat, Gabriel decided that now might be the time to try and ask him a few questions. Looking outside it was now dark, with the only light coming from the fire. Gabriel overheard the boy mutter something in Spanish to himself and sniffed.  
" _What's your name?_ " Gabriel asked softly in Spanish looking at the boy from where he perched on the floor. The little boy lifted his head from the blanket and cocked it to the side. The boy took a little gulp before answering weakly.  
" _J-Jesse_..." Gabriel held out the water to the little boy who gulped it quickly.  
" _I'm Gabriel_ ," said softly with a smile as he watched the little boy. " _Where are you from?_ "  
Jesse gave a little cough and handed back the water, he pulled the blanket closer around his body.  
" _Santa Fe._ "  
"Long way from home," Gabriel remarked, wondering what a boy from the south would be doing this close to the Canadian border.  
" _Papa said we gonna see Grandpa,_ " the boy answered honestly and gave a sniff.  
" _Where is your Papa_?" Bad move, Gabriel thought. Jesse burst into tears and Gabriel found himself rushing to wrap his arms around his little frame and cooed him. "It's alright, I'm here."  
" _Wolves_..." Jesse cried into Gabriel's chest. Gabriel cooed him and pulled the little boy into his lap, wolves must have attacked his father. The poor thing, the wolves in this area were vicious and attacked anything without a care. Many times Jack and Gabriel had both had to fight off the wolves or would have been left too injured.  
"It's alright, I've got you. I've got you, kid. The wolves aren't going to get you here." Gabriel cooed quietly and rocked the little boy.

 

Morning came sooner then Gabriel would have liked it to, he could have sworn his eyes had only just closed. Cracking his eyes open he realized his right shoulder hurt, he must have slept on it awkwardly. Looking down through blurry eyes he noticed the head of brown hair resting on his chest, curled up all cute and gripping his shirt tightly. Rubbing his eyes with his free hand cleared his eyes and there he saw the little boy, Jesse, still by his side. Looks like the boy didn't want to stay on the sofa with the blanket and had decided to join him in the sleeping bag. Gabriel smiled at the boy and threaded his fingers through Jesse's hair, it was matted and needed a good blush, maybe a cut. Holding the boy gently, Gabriel sat up and took stock of his surroundings. The fire was out and there was an empty can of soup next to some ash, apart from that nothing had changed from the night before. Gabriel quickly packed everything up and searched for some warm clothes for Jesse before waking the boy up. He would need to wrap the boy up and keep him close on the long journey back. They may not make it all the way back in a day, but perhaps they could at least make it to the lake. From there he could leave the boy and get Jack, the two could then run with the boy before any wolves attacked them. That would have to be his plan, there was no other choice than taking an extra day for the journey and with Ana due soon that was not an option.  
Arousing Jesse and getting him dressed was easy, the hardest part was getting him to leave the lodge. After 20 minutes of convincing the boy that nothing was going to hurt him and that Gabriel would stay right by his side, he finally left the cabin. His eyes shone at the snow and a happy giggle escaped his lips as two rabbits crossed their path when they were almost at the bottom of the mountain. It took two hours to track down the mountain with Jesse at his side, mainly due to the boy getting distracted or slipping in the snow. Gabriel smiled as Jesse asked many questions about the area and the animals around them. Gabriel could only explain little bits, he was sure Jack could explain more to him when he got back to base. Once they reached the base of the mountain Jesse started to complain about being hungry, they should rest for a little, the rest of the journey was a straight path back. Sitting at the base of the mountain on a clear rock, the two sat down and Gabriel pulled out some military ration packs. Ripping the pack open he handed it to Jesse who looked at it confused before eating a bit of it. Gabriel laughed at the face Jesse made,  
"That's all we got mijo." Jesse gave a sigh and slowly ate the food. Gabriel watched him and noticed how thin the boy was, there was no puppy fat on him; no cheeks to squeeze as Ana would say. Gabriel ruffled the boy's hair and kept his eyes out on their surrounding area. They were at a safe part on the mountain but it would not be long before they reached wolf and bear territory. As long as they didn't stay too long resting they would be able to make it through without any issues.

* * *

 

Jack paced back and forth in the snow outside their base. It had been two days since Gabriel had tracked up the mountain and now he was beginning to worry. Gabriel could take care of himself, but that didn't mean that Jack didn't worry. Gabriel should have been home by now but he wasn't. The sun was rising over the lake and making Jack squint as he paced back and forth. He gave a sigh and looked over his shoulder at the base where Angela and Ana both slept. It had been quiet with no Gabriel around. Jack looked out over the lake at a few of the fishing huts, somewhere was Torbjorn and Reinhardt enjoying their little fishing trip. The two spent multiple days at a time out there on the frozen lake, Jack didn't know how they did it, he sure as hell didn't have the patience to do it. Hopefully, they would be back soon, fishing was their best source of food and a renewable one at that.  
Jack took a little walk to the edge of the frozen water and looked out at the sun rising behind it. It was a beautiful sight, and if he had not been trapped in this stupid place he could have almost fallen in love with it. A cool wind blew from the south and ran a chill down Jack's spine, he should probably get his chores done while he had the weather on his side. They were running low on water, it would be best for him to gather some snow to melt and boil into usable water. By the time Jack managed to get three large water carriers full of water Reinhardt had emerged from the frozen lake with a large bag on his back. Jack smiled and stood up from his little fire to greet the friendly giant.  
"Hello, my friend!" Reinhardt greeted in his boisterous manner and wrapped an arm around Jack. "It is good to see you still alive." Jack laughed as he was released by the giant and patted his shoulder.  
"Good to see you too. I see you had a good catch this time. Where is Torb?" Jack enquired not seeing the little Swede at the giant's side.  
"He went to check his traps to see if we caught anything else while we were gone. But tell me, my friend, how is-"  
"JACK!"  
Turning to the north along the hiker's path which leads to the mountains Jack saw Gabriel looking out of breath and almost panicked. Jack rushed to his side, leaving his friend and supplies in the snow. Jack was about to embrace Gabriel when he noticed something bundled in his arms. Gabriel wasn't wearing his coat, instead it was around whatever was in his arms. Gabriel looked tired and a little beaten up.  
"What happened to you?" Jack asked scanning Gabriel for any immediate injuries. Gabriel huffed and shifted the little weight in his arms and cooed. He smiled at Jack,  
"I found someone in the lodge." Gabriel moved the jacket's hood to reveal a brunette boy sleeping soundly under it. His little hand was balled in Gabriel's shirt and he was whimpering in his sleep. "He was alone in the lodge, I couldn't leave him on his own," Jack noted the calm, affectionate look on his lover's face and he smiled. He had never seen Gabriel react that way to a child before, it was sweet. Jack placed a kiss on Gabriel's lips and combed his fingers through the little boy's hair.  
"Let's get him inside, the boy looks-"  
"Jesse," Gabriel interrupted.  
"Jesse looks like he could use a bed to sleep on," Jack responded. He pulled the pack from Gabriel's back and both walked back to the base and to their broken little family.

* * *

 

Gabriel trudged through the snow slowly, the snow was far deeper in this area of the mountains compared to where they had set up base. It made it slower for him to walk through the snow and with the threat of bears and wolves it was not the best circumstances for him. The only reason he was so far from base was that they needed some more berries and herbs to help with food and medicine and these were the closest to their base, soon they would have to move as supplies were growing thin and they had to make sure they could survive. The mountain slowly began to dip into another forest, Gabriel removed his shotgun from his holster as he noticed the bones and shreds of a rabbit near one tree, wolves no doubt. He needed to be safe, he needed to get back to Jack and Jesse. Gabriel took a deep breath before heading through the forest, his eyes constantly scanning his surroundings for any sign of wolves. Although he could not hear their howls it did not mean they were there.  
As he continued to walk he noticed a tree to his left with a chopping axe embedded in it, he wondered how long that had been there for? Looking past said tree, Gabriel noticed some movement similar to fur, he ducked quickly and peaked out from behind the tree to examine the movement. It was fur blowing in the wind, whatever animal it was certainly wasn't moving anytime soon. To Gabriel, it looked dead, or sleeping so he watched it for a little while just to check if it was alive or not. Once he had established that it was safe he glanced around for any sign of anything watching him before he walked towards the animal. It was a dead wolf with two arrows stuck into its body, one in the neck and another in its hind leg. Scanning the rest of the dead animal’s body he noticed no other sign of attack or mutilation for supplies. Gabriel groaned as he looked down at the wolf, they could use his meat as food and its coat could come in handy, he sighed, he wished Jack or Rein were with him, he hated having to skin and cut these animals. Taking a deep breath he pulled out his hunting knife and got to work with it, however, his mind kept turning to the arrows, who did they belong to? And why had they left their prey to rot in the snow? How many were there in this area?

Gabriel finally returned to base and headed straight for their makeshift greenhouse that they had managed to salvage from the wreck of a base. Ana sipped at her tea as she watched the small vegetable patch in the greenhouse which was being watered by Reinhardt. She smiled as the giant held the small pink bucket and carefully pour the water on her plants, it was comical from her perspective but there was very little she could do at that moment. Angela had forbid her from doing any strenuous work after her sprained wrist, and according to Reinhardt that meant that anything more than lifting a cup of tea was out of the question. Ana found it sweet in many ways how protective the man was when anyone was injured, however, she did feel a little bad that she was not contributing to the workload that they all had. Torb must have been outside attempting to fix some of the power cables to see if they could gain any power to their base. Jack was out on fire duty to gain any wood they could. Angela was somewhere in their small base searching for some way to make medicine from some of the herbs that could survive this strange weather.  
"Well, aren't you comfortable?" Gabriel called from the doorway with a little wave. Ana smiled and gestured for him to come in and join them.  
"Indeed it is, it is so peaceful in here," Ana joked as she leaned back on her chair as Gabriel walked over to her. "Did you manage to get what we needed?"  
"That and more. Speaking of peaceful, where are our two hand fulls?" Gabriel asked leaning against one of the support beams. Ana looked up at Gabriel with a frown.  
"I thought Jesse was with you?" Gabriel's face dropped and a spike of fear ran through his body. Jesse was outside alone, again! With that hunter out there and close to the base it was dangerous for any of them to be out alone. He groaned and spun on his heel and headed for the doorway. "Gabriel they are fine. They are out with Jack." Gabriel didn't listen to her and continued to walk out the door and back into the cold air, leaving his pack in the middle of the doorway with supplies. He hopped for his own sanity that Jesse and Farah were with Jack or God help his heart could not take more of this.

* * *

"Look! Look! There's a big stick!" Farah called out as she pointed up the hill at a large branch that was half hanging from a tree. Jack chuckled as he watched the little girl cheerfully run after Jesse in the snow towards the branch. The two reached the branch and both went to grab it, but Jesse stopped Farah.  
"Carefully Farah, it may not come loose straight away," Jesse explained and pushed her back a little before he grabbed the branch and pulled it down and away from the tree, resulting in a few bits of snow landing in his hair. Farah cheered with joy and clapped her gloved hand.  
"So strong Jesse!"  
Jack smiled as he walked up to them and took the branch from Jesse's hands, he ruffled the boy’s hair moving the snow from his hair and praised him. Pulling out his little hatchet Jack got to work on cutting down the wood so he could put it into his and Jesse's packs. While he broke the branch up the two children went running off to look for more branches for the fire.  
"Don't go too far!" Jack called out as he looked up and saw them reach the worn travelers cabin. Jesse turned back with a big smile at Jack,  
"We won’t!" He called back before heading back up the hill.  
Jesse giggled as he watched Farah try to climb the hill to the top. He noticed her struggling a bit and gave her a little push up which caused her to huff at him before she ran off to the side of the ruined cabin. As Jesse reached the peak of the incline he noticed Farah waving a stick at him, he chuckled as he listened to her,  
"I got one! I got one on my own!"  
A little wind blew past Jesse as Farah continued to look around for some more sticks when he heard something on the wind. A little tweet caught his attention. Turning around he expected to see a flock of birds high in the sky, maybe there was a dead animal near but there was nothing there. Another tweet sounded close by and Jesse decided to look for it. There were very few birds that weren't circling dead animals that Jesse wanted to get a closer look at it. His ears lead him to a lone tree standing at the edge of a rock face. Jesse listened and searched for the sound, it sounded like it was coming from the base of the tree. Jesse walked to the side of the tree and saw something green in the snow.  
Kneeling in front of the little thing Jesse dusted away the snow and noted a small bird tweeting weakly at him. Jesse cooed as he lifted the little bird into his hands, was it a sparrow? He didn't know birds like his father did, he wondered what a little bird could be doing in the snow all on its own. It didn't look hurt, but Jesse could feel how cold the little thing was through his gloves. Jesse pulled at his bandana from around his neck and carefully wrapped the little bird in it, he knew it would not give it much heat but it would be something. His fingers traced over the bright green feathers and he cooed at it. Slowly the little birds tweeting began to stop but its head was turning and looking up at Jesse with curiosity.  
"Jesse! Jesse!" Farah called and came running next to him. "What you found?" Jesse looked up at Farah and smiled at her. He opened his hands and showed the little bird wrapped loosely in his bandana.  
"It's a little bird, not sure what kind though." She cocked her head at the bird and it tweeted back at her. She giggled at it and watched as Jesse stroked its feathers. "I found him in the snow, I think he might be hurt," Jesse spoke softly not to scare the bird. The bird seemed to react to Jesse speaking and fluttered its wings before standing on its little legs in Jesse's palm. "Or maybe not," Jesse corrected himself with a smile. "Feeling better little guy?" The little bird tweeted at him almost as if he was responding before he flapped his wings and soared into the air. Jesse and Farah watched with an awe as the little bird flew off into the sky.  
"Bye bye Mr. Bird!" Farah called out to the little bird as it flew off. Jesse had never seen a bird so comfortable around humans before. He would have to ask how common that was among other birds, he would like to meet more of them. He smiled as he watched the bird fly off over the trees and wondered if one day he'd be able to fly like that little bird.

Jesse watched Farah sing happily as she held Jack's hand and swung the stick she had found in her other hand. Jack was smiling and leading them back to base since they had found enough sticks to help with their fire. Jesse had to carry a few and even though his pack was a little heavy he could manage it if he was going to be as strong as his father’s. Farah giggled as she was thrown into the air by Jack and caught, something that his father loved to do and from time to time still did it to him, even though he wasn't as small as Farah. Jesse smiled and laughed as Farah cheered as she was thrown into the air.  
"I'm a bird! Look! Jesse! Haha! I'm flying!" Jesse laughed again as his thoughts were drawn back to the little bird he had helped earlier. It was a very strange bird and he'd have to remember to tell his father about it and see if he could find it in one of his books. It was a very pretty bird and Jesse had never seen a bird quite like it before. He didn't even know birds could be so green.  
"Doing okay back there Jesse?" Jack asked as he looked over his shoulder at Jesse who had fallen behind them in his day dream. Jesse took stock of how far back he had fallen, it almost looked like he didn't want to be near them. "Pack to heavy?"  
"No dad," Jesse shook his head and jogged to keep up with them.  
As they neared the base Gabriel exited the door and watched them approach. Farah giggled and ran ahead as fast as her little legs could take her towards Gabriel waving her stick. Gabriel knelt down to greet the little girl as he waved at his two boys behind her.  
"Uncle Gabe look what I found?"  
"Wow, did you help Jack out?" Gabriel asked to receive a nod from the little girl. "Such a good girl. Why don't you go inside and show Mummy what you found?" Farah smiled before she ran inside to find her mother. Gabriel stood as Jack and Jesse approached, Gabriel gave Jack a quick kiss on the cheek and a warm embrace. Jack noticed something was up with Gabriel.  
"Didn't know he was with you," Gabriel whispered to him. Jack smiled and placed a kiss on his lover's neck, Gabriel had really taken to Jesse and had a mean protective streak over him, especially when it came to outside. Jack and Gabriel had taken over looking after little Jesse and had done their best to bring him up these last 5 years. Jack always hoped they were doing good but he couldn't be too sure. But Jack noticed something else seemed to be off with Gabriel. He shook his head at the blonde and motioned inside, letting Jack know that it was not something to speak outside or in front of the children.  
Jesse gave a little sigh as he stopped next to his two fathers. Jack smiled at him and pulled the pack from his sons back. He winked at Jesse,  
"I've got it from here. Give your papa a hug and I'll put these away." Jesse nodded and smiled before hugging him tightly. Jack walked inside leaving his two most loved people outside to talk.  
Gabriel held Jesse tightly, the panic that had gone through him when he thought Jesse could be out on his own had terrified him more than any battle he had fought in. He held the boy close and placed a kiss on his boy's cheek to which he received a giggle. He was safe.  
"Papa, it tickles." Gabriel smiled.  
"Oh does it now?" Gabriel rubbed his face against Jesse's causing his son to laugh and pull away from him. He chuckled and pulled away after a little petted his hair, "were you good today?" Jesse nodded.  
"Sure was. I even helped rescue this really pretty sparrow." Gabriel smiled and took his son's hand leading him inside as he began to explain about the little bird he had seen. From the way, he described the creature it was not one that Gabriel was familiar with or had seen before. Then again there were very few birds around since the weather had changed, it most certainly couldn't have been a sparrow, and a green one at that. Nevertheless, Gabriel let Jesse continue to talk about the creature and his little adventure with it and Farah in the snow.


	2. Sparrows and Snow Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cowboys are meant to have horses not sparrows."  
> It is never easy living in the snowy waste lands but Jesse manages to survive and thrive in the harshness of the world.

The woods were quiet this time of night, not something the 13 year old Jesse was used to. Usually the woods were full of noises like the squeaking of birds or the whistling of the trees however the only noise to grace Jesse's ears was the crunching of snow under his feet. The sound was far too loud for Jesse and he could imagine his Papa waking up to the sound of it before dragging him back for a scolding. Even though Jesse knew that he was too far away for that to happen, it still sent a shiver down his spine; his Papa was always far too protective over him being on his own. Many times his Papa would forbid him from going out, even if Rein or Torb were with him; Jack had explained that it was because he loved Jesse very much however Jesse always felt as if there was something else, but he didn't know what.  
Climbing up the mountain wasn't the most difficult challenge Jesse had to face, he knew it pretty well from collecting wood with his dad. Reaching the ruined house was the end of his confident memory of the way he was going, from now on it would mainly be guesswork and vague ideas. A few days ago Farrah and himself found an intact house deep in the forest which belonged to someone. Both Jesse and Farah had seen a young man leave the house and had yet to return. Both children had been curious to find out what the man might have been hiding in there, or why they had never seen him before; he lived so close that surely they should have crossed paths by now. In all his years in the barren land of snow he had never seen anyone but his family. Jesse was very curious who this man was and he had to find out.  
It wasn't long before Jesse began to feel the cold, his fingers stung under his gloves, his nose was red in his vision and his breath was growing thicker in front of him. He had managed to get through the valley without much fuss, he now needed to follow the road west to the cabin with the mystery snowman, or at least that's what he assumed. If he was being honest, he wasn't too sure where he was going, he only hoped that he would find the cabin soon. Jesse looked up at the sky as small snowflakes began to fall to the ground. It would get far colder now, luckily he was sheltered by the mountain side so he wouldn't be that bad; He quickened his pace to beat the snow.  
Jesse jumped at the sound of a wolf's howl. Definitely a bad idea. Jesse stopped in his tracks and listened around him. The wolf didn't sound close to him, but that didn't mean there weren't any wolves close by. Jesse took a deep breath and looked over his shoulder at the path he came from. Nothing there. Turning back Jesse took quick, careful steps along the road. He gulped as the thought of the mistake he had made by coming out tonight alone. Jesse paused as the cabin came into view. It was just down the road, he just needed to pass the turning and he would be there. A snap of a twig sent a chill down Jesse's spine, he held his breath and kept still. The sound of snow crunching echoed around him. Turning around forced Jesse to freeze. His breath caught in his throat, his knees shook at the sight of a black wolf preparing to chase its prey. Jesse didn't know how long he stood staring at the wolf but it felt as if his blood ran cold in his veins.  
A whimper escaped his lips as images of blood and dead bodies flashed before his eyes. The snow, all those years ago, the black wolf standing over two bloodied bodies torn to shreds. There was a metallic taste in his mouth and his nose was filled with the smell of gunpowder, his body was cold and felt heavy. It was that night so long ago when he lost his parents. A growl broke him from the images of bodies back to the wolf in front of him in the bare snow. Time stood still as he watched the wolf before it pounced at him, teeth bared and claws sharp, waiting to rip his flesh. Pain hit Jesse's back hard and pressure pushed at his shoulders with sharp edges shredding at his clothes. He screamed as warm breath danced on his skin while he attempted to push the beast off his cold body. Panic made his ears ring and his voice began to fail as the pain in his shoulder got worse.

 _Please Papa_ , Jesse called in his head as he watched the sharp teeth snap inches from his face. Jesse scrunched his eyes as tears pricked at the corner, it was too hot, far too hot for Jesse's liking. He felt like his skin was burning, like that time he put his hand in the fire. The wolf gave another growl before the pressure vanished from his body and a thump was heard. Jesse could feel the wind on his skin, it soothed his shoulders; he risked a glance and opened his eyes. His vision was blurred but he could see the dark wolf who attacked him on its side hurt, with another pale white wolf standing between them. The white wolf was far larger than any wolf Jesse had ever seen. The sound of rapid crunching of snow reached Jesse's ears but he was too entranced in the two wolves. Were they about to fight to see who won him as a meal?  
Hands wrapped around Jesse and a face came into view. He couldn't recognise the face, he couldn't really see it behind tears, all he saw was the green hair of a mans head. At least... He thought it was a man. He cooed at Jesse and held his body close to his own.  
"Easy little man," he whispered with a strange accent. His hand brushed at Jesse's hair and Jesse could have sworn he saw a smile. The man looked away as the sound of snarling and growling of the two wolves echoed. Jesse whimpered as pressure was put on his shoulder, he dared not look but he knew from the pain that he had been bitten. The man did not take notice of Jesse's injuries, instead he watched the two wolves fight. "Get him Anija!" The man called out. Jesse's body felt heavy, his eyes began to sting, as he lay there in the stranger's arm Jesse wished his Papa was there. He was scared and all he wanted to be was in his Papa's arms. "It's alright. Anija will win. He came to save you..."

* * *

 

Gabriel walked barefoot to his son's room along the corridor from his and Jack's room. The snores of Torb and Rein was so loud that he was surprised that the girls didn't hear it in the next wing. Gabriel didn't know why but he had a sudden powerful urge to check on his son, it was late at night and he couldn't explain why but he had to check on him. Upon opening the door Gabriel was surprised to see Jesse awake and standing in the middle of the room in only his pants. Jesse jumped as he noticed Gabriel in the doorway. Gabriel went to question his son however Jesse's eyes began to tear before he ran to hug Gabriel's waist. Jesse wept into his stomach and his hands clung to his shirt tightly; his sobs were loud and shook his whole body. Gabriel lowered himself to the floor and held Jesse's small body, he cooed and rubbed his back and hair.  
"Mijo," Gabriel whispered as he rocked Jesse back and forth in his arms. "What is it? What happened?" Gabriel attempted to find out what had scared Jesse, but all Jesse did was shake his head, cry and mutter 'wolf'. Was he having the same dreams about wolves from when he was little? Gabriel gave up questioning his son and picked him up before walking back to his own room. Jesse looked like he needed someone with him tonight, and with those tears Gabriel was not going to leave him alone. Gabriel startled Jack awake as he opened the door into his room. Jack looked at the door, blonde hair a mess, his brow in concern as he heard the young boy cry. Jack's expression softened as Gabriel shut the door and he beckoned them to the bed. Jack wrapped them all in the blanket and cooed the sobbing Jesse. He soothed Jesse's hair as Gabriel held him and whispered little stories to help his young boy sleep.

* * *

Jesse searched the cold cabin alone, his dad waiting outside for his Papa to return. They had stumbled on an old camping sight and had scavenged as much as they could. Mainly it's ended with tins of soup and a few chocolate bars, but lady luck had smiled on them today. His Papa had managed to find a large supply of medicine which would help them since they were running low; he also found a large stash of clothes which they were all in desperate need of. Farah and Jesse had been growing in the last few years, meaning most of their clothes no longer fit and the spare clothes were far too big to be suitable for them. Many things had changed since he was little, not just in their family but for the outside world.  
Jesse swung the backpack onto his shoulders and headed outside the cabin, there was nothing left of use to them. Jesse squinted in the sunlight, it had gotten brighter in the last hour. He looked around and couldn't see Jack anywhere. Gabriel had gone back to base to drop off some supplies before making another trip back with the rest of them. Jack had promised to stay outside until Jesse had got his supplies, keeping watch for any danger that might come, however he was nowhere to be seen. Jack was also searching for a new base for them, it had become dangerous for them to live where they had for the last few years, along with decreasing supplies in the local area it was time for them to move on. Jesse gave a sigh and looked at the snow for any tracks his father might have left, however the multiple prints made it difficult to track which ones were Jacks. Tweeting called in his ears and Jesse turned to see a green sparrow land on his shoulder, he frowned at the friendly bird as a memory flooded his mind.  
"I remember you," he muttered to himself. "I helped you when I was little." Jesse smiled as the bird tweeted and turned its head. Jesse chuckled and raise a hand to smooth its soft chest. "Haven't seen my dad have you?" Jesse hadn't expected an answer from the bird, it probably wasn't even the same one but when it flew into the air, tweeted and then circled him, Jesse assumed that the bird wanted him to follow. He followed the bird to the back of the cabin and to a large snow bank which overlooked the lake at the edge of the forest that lead to their home. Jesse paused as he saw his father sitting on the other side of the snow bank just staring at the remains of a campsite near the lake. Something was wrong, Jesse had never seen his father like this, his eyes seemed distant as if he was remembering something. Jesse smiled at his little bird and thanked it before climbing down the bank to sit next to his father. Jesse shivered, it was very cold, how long had his father been sitting there for? In front of them was a large frozen lake framed on two ends by the forest. On the east side of the lake was a shooting range and south end was a picnic area with some empty, pathetic looking picnic tables and fire pits. Jesse had visited many camping rangers like this with Jack and Gabriel, but this one seemed to catch Jack's attention. What had this place been called? Jesse should have known, he had read it on the sign as they came into view of the camp.  
"Sunrise Lake," Jack whispered next to him. That was the name of it, that was the name of this lake. Jesse squeezed his father’s arm, Jack's head turned and smiled at Jesse. He ruffled Jesse's hair and wrapped his arm around his little boy. Little boy, no Jesse was 16 now, he was almost a young man and was growing up handsomely; far different to how he and Gabriel grew up.  
"Everything okay dad?" Jesse asked from under his arm. Jack nodded and pulled his son closer to keep the cold away from them. This place brought back so many memories for Jack, something hard to bare, something that made him want to cry... Jesse could see his father welling up and held onto him, his father never got emotional, not like this.  
"I use to visit this place every chance I got," Jack began to explain. "Over those mountains," Jack pointed to the mountains in the distance, "there is a training area for the military. Gabe and I were here one summer for survival training, we stumbled across the campsite when we got lost. Your papa can't read an old school map," Jack chuckled. "We came here on our breaks off from the military, away from family and to peace and quiet..." Jack sighed and his hand shook as it rubbed Jesse's arm. "Your papa proposed to me at this lake." Jesse blinked and looked up at his father who was smiling brightly.  
"Yeah? Did you have a wedding?" Jesse asked curiously, wanting to know more about his parents from their previous life. They never really talked about it much, they only really talked about their early years in the military or that Jack grew up on a farm, otherwise Jesse didn't know much. Jack's face dropped and he looked back out at the lake.  
"No... Your papa proposed to me and the next day the storms came... May 17th-"  
Jack paused as he looked out at the mountains and frowned, Jesse knew that look... Danger!  
"Dad-"  
"Jesse get back into that cabin," Jack commanded him as he stood up. Jesse looked out the same as his father and noticed dark rolling clouds coming from the mountains the other side of the lake. The sky had been clear all day, where had they come from? Jesse stood at his father’s side and watched as lightning struck the mountain... What was that? Storms never blew in that fast...  
"Jesse do as I say," Jack grabbed Jesse's arm and pulled him back towards the cabins they had scavenged. As Jack pulled Jesse, he saw his little green sparrow. It flew around them bringing them to a halt, it tweeted at Jesse and nipped at his hair before it flew off in a northerly direction. The wind started to pick up around them as they watched the bird fly away, most likely scared of the storm. Jack pulled them once more into the cabin and bolted the door behind them.  
Once inside Jack searched for the basement door and opened it, he commanded Jesse down there and without any word he went down into the empty basement that he had ransacked. Jesse listened to the wind outside as it blew harshly at the house, like it was threatening to blow it down. Jack came down a few minutes later with one of the mattresses from the bedroom and threw it on the floor. He grabbed Jesse and pulled him onto the mattress and held him close. Jesse was confused, he had never seen his dad like this in a storm, Jack looked scared out of his mind. He held Jesse close to his chest and stared at the stairway down as if someone was going to come down and hurt them. Thunder crashed above them and the wind got louder and louder around the house, Jesse could have sworn he felt the basement shake.  
"D-dad..." Jesse whispered looking up at his dad. Jack looked down at him and caressed his hair. "W-what's going on?" Jack didn't answer him and looked back at the stairs before lowering his head on top of Jesse's. Jesse wrapped his arms around his father and held him close. He felt a tear from his father drip onto his cheek. Jack was crying and it upset Jesse,  
"It’s the same... Just like when the snow storm first came..."

* * *

 

Gabriel couldn't see in front of him, the snow was too harsh, the wind battered at his skin and his sight was already blurry from exhaustion. On his way back he had been attacked by two bandits who had decided that Gabriel was an easy target, he had proved them wrong but not without being stabbed in the side. Gabriel held his wound, he had managed to wrap it up quickly before the storm and taken some painkillers but it was no use, the storm had caught him and it was too late. His pack was getting heavy and the deep snow slowed him even more, his body was too heavy. He needed to find shelter and quickly, or he would be in serious trouble.  
Gabriel stumbled in the snow and planted into it. He cried out and his wound ripped more at the impact, his vision became faded as he heard shouting in his direction. He couldn't lift his body, he couldn't move at all. Looking up he saw a figure pushing through the snow, a young man he predicted and he hopped that the man wouldn't attack him or take his things. He needed to live, for Jack and for Jesse... The man knelt down in front of him, only thing he could take notice of was the bright green hair.  
"Hello," the man asked, "can you hear me?" Gabriel groaned and attempted to move his arm to the man but he couldn't. "You are... Come on, we need to get inside... This storm is dangerous..." Gabriel felt the man lift him and pain shot through his side, "shit... You're injured..." Gabriel couldn't focus on the man, his vision darkened and he missed most of what happened.  
"We're almost there..." He was still in the snow.  
"Just rest here..." He was inside somewhere.  
"I'm sorry if this hurts..." More pain.  
Who was this man? Why was he helping him?

* * *

 

" _Papa! Papa!" Jesse cried out as he ran through the snow towards Gabriel. Gabe smiled as he watched his little boy run up to him so happy in his long sleeve jacket that flapped behind him. He knelt down and lifted up the little boy into his arms and chuckled as the little boy wrapped his arms around his neck and refused to let go. "Bienvenido a casa!" Jesse laughed and nuzzled into Gabriel's neck. Jack slowly walked up to them with a smile on his face and wrapped his arm around Gabriel._  
"Nice to have you back," Jack kissed his cheek making Jesse giggle. "Our little monster here has been waiting for you to come back all day."  
"Oh has he now?" Gabe asked as he held on to Jack's hips and looked at little Jesse in his other arm. He noticed the red bandana around Jesse's neck. "What's this?"  
"Pañuelo." Jesse spoke happily and held the end of it out to Gabriel. Jack chuckled at him and ruffled Jesse's hair,  
"He wants to be a cowboy." Jack chuckled as he watched an excited Jesse repeat cowboy over and over again. Gabriel chuckled and kissed Jack.  
"You'll be teaching him how to a ride a horse soon," Gabriel chuckled softly as Jesse cocked his head to the side.  
"Horse..." Jesse's english still wasn't the best but luckily Gabriel could speak Spanish and Jack was learning slowly.  
"Caballo," Gabriel smiled.  
"Caballo!" Jesse squeezed.

Jesse's eyes slowly opened and he groaned, it couldn't be morning already could it? His eyes began to focus on his surroundings however he didn't want to leave, it was too warm where he was. He looked up as his stomach grumbled to see his father still asleep next to him, his arm wrapped around Jesse and pulled him close to his chest, just like how they were when he finally fell asleep. Jesse's stomach hurt, he needed to get something inside of him. Slowly he pulled himself away from his father and out of the sleeping bag. He stood up as quietly as he could and made his way to his backpack and pulled out an old can of peaches. It wasn't much but it could keep his stomach quiet for now. He slowly worked at opening the tin as he listened to outside for any noises. The wind blew now and again but nowhere near as strong as yesterday, the storm must have been over. Jesse munched at his peaches, they were far too sweet for him, he wondered if Gabriel had made it back to base or not? From the timing he doubt it, knowing his father he would have camped it a cabin for the night, hopefully he would be back soon to come and get them. There was no way Jack and Jesse could leave this area without Gabriel. Jesse stood up and walked over to the door to the basement, he tried to push it open but he couldn't, something was stopping it from the other side. Quietly he tried to hit the door but he couldn't budge it... Damn it, where they stuck in the basement?  
Jesse turned and looked around the basement, there was a little window to the outside. He jumped up onto the boxes there and pushed the window open, he couldn't fit but at least he could see. The outside looked just as calm as it did before the storm, nothing seemed to be damaged, however one tree by the snow bank was now broken in half by the wind. As Jesse went to turn back to try and wake up his father he heard a little tweeting. There by the window came his little sparrow, Jesse smiled as the little bird hopped onto the window sill and shook his feathers.  
"I'm glad you are safe," Jesse smiled as the little bird jumped onto his shoulder. "You are a very strange little thing, do you know that?" The bird tweeted softly at him before it spread its wings at Jesse and jumped back to the window sill. Jesse caresses its chest before opening the window and letting the little bird out, it looked back at him. "Don't think you could get help could you?" The bird tweeted before flying off.

* * *

 

Jesse sat on the mattress playing with a deck of cards as Jack sharpened his hunting knife. Jack had tried to open the door but just like his son he had no effect on the door. They had no way of contacting the outside world, they just hopped that someone would come quick to come and free them.  
"Jack! Jesse!"  
It was midday when they heard their names being called, Jack jumped from his spot and over to the window, he called out to the voices outside for help.  
"Ana!" He shouted as he heard crunching snow come closer.  
"Jack where are you?" Ana called out.  
"In the basement! We're trapped inside!" Jack replied and was told to wait there and that Rein would see what he could do about moving the blockade. Jack stepped back from the window and he began to gather his stuff into his backpack. Jesse put his cards away and pulled on his coat. He stood next to his father and watched as the door shook before it was finely smashed open and they looked upon Rein.  
"Hello there my friends!" He smiled happy with his loud voice. Jesse and Jack were both happy to be out of the basement, as soon as they were out Ana was looking over them for injuries but the two seemed to be alright.  
"Where's Gabe?" Jack asked as he noticed it was only those two there with them and not his lover. Jesse walked up to Ana with worry in his eyes.  
"Is papa okay? Did he make it back?" Ana placed her hands on Jesse's shoulders and smile at him, she always seemed to have a calming charm over Jesse.  
"He is fine, just a scratch and dehydration," Ana pushed back Jesse's hair from his eyes and looked at Jack. "Stayed in a cabin overnight, we found him this morning. He'll be fine, just needs to rest."  
Jack gave a sigh that Gabriel was safe. Jack spoke to Ana asking what had happened to Gabriel and if the base was okay. Jesse however walked over to the tree that had fallen over, on it was his little sparrow. Was this bird attached to him or something? Why did he see this bird constantly?  
"You know cowboys usually have horses not sparrows?" Jesse questioned as he folded his arms over his chest with a smile. The sparrow chirped and flew up to his head, Jesse looked up at where it rested on his head and chuckled. "Are you keeping me then?" The sparrow tweeted once more and he was filled with a warm feeling all throughout his body, Jesse had never felt this warm before, it stopped the bite of the wind and reminded him of when he was little snuggled between his two fathers in bed with a warm fire next to them. The feeling however faded as the bird flew off into the distance, Jesse watched him for a little before he turned and followed his family home.

* * *

 

Gabriel didn't understand what had happened, he could have sworn he had been injured by that bandit attack, that's why that man had helped him wasn't it? The man with green hair. Had he dreamed it? He doubted it. As he looked at his reflection in the cracked mirror he noticed a new, clear scar where his wound had been. How was that possible? He couldn't have been healed by that man that quickly. Even Angela couldn't do anything like that...  
"Gabe..." Jack called as he walked into their shared bedroom. Gabe looked at him in the mirror and smiled at him. Jack walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. Gabe leaned back and kissed Jack's cheek, "everything alright?"  
"Just checking my scars," Gabe answered and drew a finger over his newest one, how had he got it?  
Jack kissed his neck softly and caressed his chest just how he liked it, he mumbled something into his neck as he continued to kiss. Gabriel moaned and nodded before he was led to the bed by his lover. Jack pushed Gabriel down on to the bed and hopped on top of him, he kiss Gabe softly and caressed his hand over Gabe's body. Gabriel caught Jack's hand and laced their fingers together and softly caressed Jack's spine where he was sensitive, Gabriel could feel the engagement ring on Jack's finger, still shining as the day he put it there.  
"Gabe?" Jack mumbled as he began his way down Gabriel's body.  
"Hn?"  
"First thing we do when this is over is get married. Okay?"  
Gabe chuckled as Jack's hands caressed his skin. He nodded and smiled, he already had that in mind for when this chaos was over, but it had been almost a decade... Could this winter ever end?

* * *

"Another one here," Jesse called out as he looked at the remains of another wolf. That was the third one they had seen that day. Jesse looked over at his father's who were looking for tracks in the snow, "bullets as well..." Jesse lifted an empty bullet shell from the snow next to the body. "Do you think it’s bandits?"  
Jack looked over at his son with a glare. It most definitely was bandits, they had been attacked so many times by them over the last few months they had been in their new base. It was too dangerous here, they had to move soon, they had found somewhere suitable but it was a long journey and they needed to be prepared if they were going to make it that far west. They could carry a large amount of supplies which would not be a problem, the main problem would be getting past and bandits that they came across.  
"Definitely," Gabriel answered as he examined the scratches on the side of the oak tree. Jesse turned and looked around at his surroundings there were no human tracks around them but theirs. Were the bandits getting smart? He doubt it, they were always stupid, choosing numbers over tactic... Even little Farrah had outmatched them multiple times.  
"Shh!" Jack hushed them and listened to his surroundings. They were silent for a moment, listening for any sound of something near them. A twig snapped and Jack pointed in that direction with three fingers, Gabriel and Jesse both nodded at him understanding what he was suggestion.  
"Let's go... We might as well head back to camp," Gabriel called out louder than necessary. Jesse smirked as he turned on his heel and headed back to his fathers, his hand not far from his hip where his gun rested. A twig snapped again and there was a rustling, Jesse smirked at Gabe who nodded. Four figures popped out from behind trees and bushes, Jack used two bullets to take down the one closest to Gabriel, who's shotgun would be useless at long range. Jesse smiled, pulling at his revolver and spotted the last three figures.  
"Gotcha," Jesse called and released the trigger three times. The shots echoed around them and three bodies fell to the ground. Gabriel smirked and patted Jesse on the shoulder, in the last two years he had really come along with his gun. Gabriel and Jack had never intended to teach Jesse to shoot but after they were attacked a few years ago and Jesse had shot the two men without a second thought with almost perfect accuracy, the two had established that Jesse had a natural talent for shooting. Jesse had learned a few things from Ana which certainly helped him out, and now he shot like the cowboys in the books and movies they had enjoyed from their youth.  
"And that is how the west was won," Jesse muttered putting his revolver back in its holster. Gabriel chuckled at his son and how he always muttered some cliche catch phrase from the cowboy books he read.  
"Not bad, Mijo..." Gabriel commented and folded his arms. Jack lowered his rifle and looked around before he motioned for them to return, they needed to prepare, there was no time to waste. It was a short walk back to their new base with little to talk about but enough to listen to. Jesse listened around him for anything that sounded strange from what he was use too; the trees shook as the wind whistled, there was the squawking of crows that were circling some of the old dead animals, there was the three sets of crunching snow tracks that they made. It was very quiet, a lot more quiet than it had been in a long time.  
When they reached their temporary base they were greeted to warm soup that Farah had made while they were gone. They had sat next to her and sipped at the warm broth. Jesse looked around at all the packs that were laying in a line waiting to be taken away, there were so many supplies there waiting to be used. Everything they owned that was vital had to be taken and the rest was left. Jesse clung to the red scarf around his neck, when he was little it had ripped and his dad had insisted on binning it, he had cried his eyes out until Ana took it from both of them and fixed it. She had smiled at him and said it was apart of him... It was the only non essential thing he had ever kept, apart from a cowboy story book that his Dad use to read to him when he was little. He listened to Rein and Ana talk about the old days and all their possessions in their homes and wondered if they were still there. Jesse couldn't remember much about his life before the snow, however he did remember a horse toy that he loved... Jesse had it when they came to see his grandpa... Where had it gone?  
"Jesse..."  
Jesse looked over at his dad and smiled, he handed over his empty bowl and his dad took them to be washed. Everything seemed to be quiet for how hectic the next few days were going to be. They still didn't have a new base set up and ready for them, what were they suppose to do? They couldn't stay where they were, it was far too dangerous with the bandits around, they needed to move.  
"So it's settled then... We head for the army base," Gabriel spoke softly at the table where the adults stood. They all nodded and began collecting different objects from the table.  
"We leave at dawn, it will be safer that way. They won’t follow us down the mountain, too much open space for them." Ana spoke softly as if not to let Jesse and Farah hear. They heard alright, they always knew what was going on. Farah and Jesse had grown up as siblings, they knew everything about each other, what one knew, the other did. The two glanced at each other, they knew what the plan meant. They would have to run across the meadow, a simple thing to do, but with the packs of supplies and the snow melting as the sun rises, it would be difficult enough for them, let alone to be followed.  
"It will be the safest way out of here with no bullets," Gabe muttered. That was settled then, in the morning they would climb down the maintain, cross the plain and then head for the army base. If the snow and weather were good, it should only take them a day, if bad... Well it could take two days...

 


	3. The Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo and Genji discover a hurt Jesse in the forest, however there is a problem. Jesse has been separated from his family and seems to have forgotten them

Jesse had a bad feeling from the moment he woke up, unlike normal days, his little sparrow was not there to greet him; although it was far too early for them to see each other, Jesse did not like the feeling. As they had travelled down the mountain many of them had slipped, Gabriel almost lost his arm as he caught Farah from falling down the mountain side; both turned out to be fine but the bruise on his Papa's arm worried him. Bad things came in threes, his father always said. Jesse wasn't superstitious but he was starting to think there was something behind this.  
The mountain seemed to go on and on, luckily they were on a clear hiking path that was helping them make up for lost time, it was mid morning now and Jesse knew that it would now take more than a day to get to the army base. His ears were peeled for any sound that the bandits could be close, with all the trees on this part of the mountain it was a dangerous path for them, but they had to make up for the lost time. The silence however scared Jesse, it should not be that quiet, there were no animals, not even wind... Something was off, very much something was off.   
At midday they stopped for a break, everyone was exhausted and needed food. Jesse could see the exhaustion on everyone's faces. Would they have to make camp somewhere for the night? Quite possibly considering how little progress they had made. His father’s worried him the most however, Gabriel’s arm was still hurting after all of Angela’s help to make sure it was okay and if he moved it a certain way he would twinge in pain; Jack had been out of it all day, he always seemed to be day dreaming or be in thought, his mind never seemed to be on the task at hand. Jesse had seen this happen before once when he was very little. Ana had said it was something to do with a war they had fought in before the storms. Like the wolves that plagued Jesse’s dreams, war plagued Jack's. While on their break Gabriel took Jack to the side and spoke to him softly. Jesse had watched them and made out a few words before they were embracing each other. Jack had his face hidden in Gabe’s shoulder while the latter rubbed his hand up and down Jack’s back.   
Jesse moved from the group and stood on the edge of the tree line looking over the sheer edge to a clearing where rabbits were jumping down. Not much there for them to feed on, maybe he could catch a few and they could save their rations. It was an interesting idea, he should give it a go. Jesse removed his pistol from its holster and checked his ammo, a dozen bullets lay in his pouch with six more already in place. Jesse lay low to the edge of the cliff and watched the rabbits jump from side to side in the clearing, just getting two would be enough. He looked over his shoulder to see no distractions before aiming the pistol at the rabbits. It took two shots and they were down, the noise hadn’t echoed as much as he thought it would. If he was honest he vaguely wondered if his gun had actually made a sound, there was no ringing in his ears like usual. He looked over at his shoulder but he couldn’t see his family or if they had reacted to the shot, he imagined they would of. Slowly Jesse stood to his feet as he watched the rest of the rabbits flee into the trees. A smile crossed his face as he scaled down the drop with ease. He landed softly on the snow when a little tweet caught his attention. Looking up to the sky he saw a green sparrow fluttering down and landing on his shoulder.  
“Hello there,” he greeted his little green friend. Jesse caressed the little puffed out chest as it chirped back. Jesse wished there was a way his little friend could actually talk instead of him having to pretend that it was talking to him. “Sorry to worry you partner,” Jesse spoke softly as he walked towards his pray. “We had’ta leave. It was too dangerous to stay.” The bird chirped again and seemed to nuzzle into Jesse’s red bandana. “Hope it won’t be too much of a fly for you.” Jesse knelt down and inspected the dead prey, seemed healthy enough and defiantly enough meat to feed them for the night. Jesse pulled the rope from his backpack and began to tie the legs of the rabbits together so he could hook it onto his belt to scale the cliff. His little friend stayed on his shoulder for the most part of it before flying up into the trees surrounding the clearing to get a better view. Jesse was almost ready to go when he heard a noise from behind him. Glancing over his shoulder Jesse was surprised to see a bear. He jumped to his feet and stood still, the bear was on its hind legs and calling out to something. It seemed to clock him.

* * *

 

Gabriel was holding Jack steady in his arms as tears fell from his lovers eyes. The night before had been rough, the blonde hadn’t slept due to nightmares from the wars they had fought in before this all occurred. Gabriel shouldn’t have pushed them to move with this information, Jack was dazed and tired, he couldn’t focus or help out as he usually did. Jacks night terrors from the war had only gotten worse in the last few years, it was the constant watching their backs, always being on guard, always just surviving. They had wanted it behind them, but all this had happened and made their nightmares worse.   
Ana had seen the issue to and had hung back from the group to give them cover from the rear instead of Jack. Gabriel’s arm still throbbed from catching Farah, but there were no other injuries to report from the group. The area was silent with only subtle sounds coming from their group. No one would know they were there, no one seemed to care either.  
“Hey little guy,” he heard Farah say softly as the sound of chirping surrounded them. Gabriel looked towards Farah to see a little bird flapping around her frantically and chirping loudly. “What’s wrong?” She asked softly as it closed in and nipped at her coat before flying off. Farah called after it and followed. Bad idea. Gabriel clocked everyone in their group apart from Jesse. Jack’s attention had been caught by the bird as well. Both turned to each other before following Farah into the tree line where she seemed to freeze looking down at the clearing at the bottom of the drop. Gabriel paused as he saw a dying bear in the clearing with three arrows stuck in its shoulder. However something caught his eye as Jack pulled Farah from the edge. In the mouth of the bear was a red scarf. Gabe’s heart dropped. Without any care for his already injured arm he scaled down the edge of the cliff and ran towards the bear. Gabe could hear Jack calling out to him from behind and for Farah to do something but his attention was far to focused on the red in the bear's mouth.  
Gabe froze a few steps away from the bear as he saw the red scarf… No, not a red scarf. A red bandana in the bear's mouth. Gabe’s eyes widened and his knees began to shake as his eyes spotted a large patch of blood away from the bear. A tear escaped his eye, impossible.  
“Jesse!” He cried out and frantically searched the clearing for his son. He continued to cry out as he looked for his missing son. Gabriel didn’t know how long he had been crying for his boy before Jack caught him by the shoulders and forced him to look at his lover.  
“Gabe, focus on me.” Jack commanded with his blue eyes filled with fear. Gabriel’s shoulders shook, he couldn’t bring himself to say it, he glanced over at the bear before back at his lover. He collapsed to his knees in the fresh snow, one hand raised to his face as more tears fell from his eyes. Quiet sobs echoed in his ears before the red in the bear's mouth caught his attention. Jesse’s bandana. Jack looked up at the clearing where he saw the rest of the party apart from one person. His son wasn’t there…

* * *

 

Hanzo looked over the body of the young man he and Genji had found in the snow. Hanzo had examined the young body in the snow assessing his injuries. The main issues that he had been able to determine was a bump to his head and his left hand had a fracture. Hanzo had dragged the man back to their cabin that they had acquired in the last few days while Genji had run off somewhere. He had placed the young man in front of the fire on top of an old bear skin rug that they had found in the cabin. He had removed the damp coat and boots from the young man and placed them by the door. Hanzo moved back to the boy and pushed the long hair out of the young man’s eyes, he was handsome. Hanzo looked at the bump on the head, the snow had seemed to cool the swelling down and now had dried blood in his hair. Hanzo placed a cloth on the young man’s head to remove the blood and any dirt that may be there before wrapping it up to make sure it wouldn’t be hurt. He then inspected the man's wrist, not broken; at worst a fracture. He placed a brace on his wrist and placed it on his chest to keep elevated. Hanzo turned back to the empty fireplace and snapped his fingers, a spark flew to the logs there and suddenly the fire rose. Hanzo nodded to the fire before standing and moving to their supply bag which had their herbs and food in. He would need some medicine and food for their guest when he woke up.   
Hanzo was stirring the medicine in the pot above the fire to cook as he heard the young man move and begin to raise. He looked over his shoulder as blurred eyes looked at him. The boy groaned and attempted to sit up but fail, his head must have been spinning from the hit. He lowered his head back to the floor as Hanzo moved next to him, Hanzo brought over some of the medicine and placed a hand on the side of the young man’s head. The young man smiled back at him, no concussion he deduced from his eyes. Just exhaustion from whatever had happened to him. He mumbled something to Hanzo as he raised his head, but Hanzo couldn’t understand it.  
“Drink this,” he said softly as he tipped the medicine into the young man’s lips. Hanzo smiled as he slowly gulped down the medicine. The young man’s dark eyes kept Hanzo in sight as he drank and continued as he lowered his head back to the floor. His free hand reached up and grabbed Hanzo’s wrist which made the archer jump slightly, he mumbled something again with a brighter smile that melted Hanzo’s heart. When was the last time someone had looked at him like that? Hanzo wasn’t sure, did his brother use to look at him that way once?  
“McCree…” The young man whispered before his eyes closed once more. Hanzo watched the young man sleep for a little before he removed his white wolf pelt from his shoulders and placed it over McCree. He turned from McCree and looked out the window at the setting sun. He needed to meet up with Genji soon.

* * *

 

Slowly the world returned to Jesse, first in the form of heat, then the smell of a burning fire and then the crackling of said fire. He blinked softly and opened his eyes to examine the world around him. He was in a cabin, a roaring fire to his left and a table filled with plenty of supplies on his right. His body was covered in a white wolf skin that he had never seen before. Slowly he lifted himself up and looked around the place, leaning against the far wall of the room was a bow and stack of arrows. How had Jesse gotten there? He couldn’t remember anything. Last he had remembered was a voice calling out to him and the sight of a pack of wolves. Jesse rubbed his head only to notice a brace around his left wrist. Who had done this?  
Jesse rose to his knees and listened to his surroundings, around him was so unusual. A voice caught his attention from the open window.  
“Anija, thank you for helping him.” Jesse slowly stood and walked over to the window, he couldn’t see the person who was speaking but he couldn't see the other. “It was lucky we found him when we did. He could have been killed.” Was the voice talking about himself? He didn’t know. There was a pause and no respond to the voice, yet it continued as if it was having a conversation to someone. “Do you think he could help us? I mean… I wouldn’t mind having a little help and something handsome to look at.” Jesse blushed, could they possibly be talking about him? Ana, sometimes called him handsome but that was different… Ana… Who was Ana? His mind showed him an image of a woman with long dark hair and a little girl almost identical on her lap. Was that Ana? Who was she to him?   
“No wait. Anija I’m sorry…” The voice sounded desperate as the sound of footsteps left the cabin. Jesse felt a shiver from the wind through the window. He moved from the window and back to the fur that had been his blanket. He sat down next to the fire and pulled the fur over his shoulder keeping it close to his body. Why was it so cold in here? Even with the fire on his body felt far too cold. Jesse closed his eyes and took some deep breaths to try and remember what had happened.  
A door opened and closed somewhere in the cabin catching Jesse’s attention. There was the sound of rustling of fabric and then a young man, no older than Jesse entered the room. He smiled at Jesse as he entered the living room where Jesse resided. His hair was a light green colour that reminded him of a bird he had seen once in his childhood. His eyes were a dark brown but were soft as they looked at him.  
“Ah you are awake. Anija said you would be waking up soon,” the man said and slowly entered the room. Jesse noted two swords clung to his back, which the man removed and placed next to the bow on the far wall. “I hope you are hungry, Anija made plenty of food for us.” He smiled brightly at Jesse and moved to the fire where a pot rested. Jesse took a deep breath in and could smell something delicious, what was that? The green haired man collected two bowls and went to the pot and poured food into the two bowls. Jesse’s stomach grumbled, when was the last time he had eaten? Jesse couldn't exactly remember, but he remembered it being a granola bar. The green haired man handed a bowl over to Jesse. Slowly he took the bowl and watched as the other man crossed his legs and sat on the edge of the rug.  
“It’s rabbit stew,” the green haired man explained as he pulled out two spoons from somewhere and handed one to Jesse. Jesse nodded in thanks and took a whiff of the stew, it smelt amazing; although with how hungry he was anything probably could have smelt good. Jesse quickly began to eat the food and it warmed his belly up, he felt a lot warmer now that something was in him. He smiled and enjoyed the food, ignoring the other man in the room. Once he had finished he placed his bowl on the floor, Jesse noticed that the other man had only eaten a very small amount of his stew. Was he not hungry? Maybe he was lucky and had a better food supply than Jesse and his family did… Family… Who was in his family?  
“We Never really got introduced. I’m Genji by the way,” the green haired man spoke. “It’s good to see you are feeling a lot better Jesse.” Jesse’s brow creased and he leant away from Genji.  
“How do you know my name?” He asked with a crack in his voice, no doubt from the lack of use. Genji smiled sweetly at him.  
“You told me,” he explained. Jesse paused for a moment and thought. He could vaguely remember talking to someone when he was drifting in and out of consciousness, he must have told him then. “I don’t blame you for being concerned. You took a bump to the head, it’s lucky Anija and I found you when we did.”  
“An-i-ja…”  
“My brother,” Genji explained and took both bowl and placed them on a counter. He then moved to a leather pouch and returned to his cross legged position. “We found you in the snow, looked like you had been attacked.” He handed Jesse the pouch, which had water in it. “Lucky we did.” Jesse gulped the water down letting a little trickle down his chin. Jesse noticed that Genji’s eyes were on his lips. “You could have died out there if we hadn’t come along.”  
“I suppose I should thank you then,” Jesse replied softly and lowered the water pouch. Jesse paused as he attempted to think as to what had happened before hand. He had vague images but nothing substantial. The image of rabbits hopping in a clearing, a group of people walking in the snow, a little bird… Nothing, he couldn’t remember a thing.  
“Jesse. You okay?” Genji asked softly his face now full of concern. Jesse looked up at him before turning to the fire.  
“I-I…” Jesse gulped, he didn’t know if he was okay. Was it common for people to forget things, people they had once known? That Ana woman… Who was she? Who were those people in his memory that were tracking through the snow? What had he been doing before all this had happened?  
“Maybe you should get some more rest,” Genji asked softly and leant forwards towards Jesse. Genji’s hand reached out and pulled the white fur over Jesse’s shoulders so it didn’t fall off. Genji smiled as he took the water pouch away. “I will be in the next room if you need anything during the night. My brother should be back by morning. Get some rest, no one will hurt you here.”

* * *

Jack sat on the side of the bed where Gabriel was asleep. He had gone crazy from the moment they had found the bear with Jesse’s bandana in its mouth and a patch of blood. He had cried and screamed his lungs out. Jack had attempted to pull him away from the scene, but he couldn’t drag him away as his own tears fell from his eyes. Ana had shot Gabriel with one of her sleeping darts, they were in short supply on them and Jack had argued that it was a bad move, but it was the only way to move Gabriel without attracting any attention. Rein had hauled Gabriel away while Jack and Ana searched the area for any tracks. If Jesse had been injured by the bear there should have been tracks but there were none. No footprints and no broken branches, it was like he flew into the air. The only trace they found of Jesse was a bullet on the floor a little away from the blood splatter. Ana had pulled Jack away and they had re-joined the group and headed for temporary shelter, they couldn’t leave that area just yet. Not with Gabriel unconscious on Rein’s shoulders.   
Jack looked down at the sleeping Gabriel and noticed how tired and old he looked. His crow's feet and smile lines were prominent even with his face resting. His beard had a few white strands, not as many as Jack did in his hair, but enough to notice. His chest rose up and down quietly, that was strange to Jack. Usually there was little snores accompanying the movement. Jack caressed the side of Gabriel’s face and hummed softly to himself. He attempted to keep his mind off Jesse, his eyes constantly trying to trickle tears but Jack would stop himself. He couldn’t quite believe that Jesse was gone, not until he saw the body, not until enough time passed that the whispers of memories remembered his voice and smile. His son couldn’t be gone.  
Jack looked around their little camp in an old one story bunker used for worker men in the forests. Everyone was away from each other, pulled into their own little space, trying to forget the day’s events. Ana and Farah shared a sleeping bag, arms wrapped tightly around each other. Farah hadn’t stopped crying from the moment she realised what had happened. Ana had tucked her away and sang little songs to lull her little baby to sleep.  
Jack lay himself down next to Gabriel, resting his head on his lovers chest. His arms pulled the sleeping body tighter to himself. They would get through this, there would be an end to this fight. He would see his son again. He would see his lover smile again.

* * *

 

Genji slowly walked out into the dark night air, leaving their injured visitor asleep in the cabin. The air was cool on his face compared to the heat of the fire inside. He moved to a bench a little further away and sat down. He leaned back and gave a little sigh. It had been a very busy day, his legs and arms hurt, his back cracked every so often. His back killed him from taking on that bear, but luckily the fight hadn’t lasted long and Hanzo had come to the rescue.  
A twig snapped to his left catching Genji’s attention. From the shadows of the trees appeared a large white wolf. A smile graced his lips as the beast lowered its prey by the front door of the cabin before strolling over to him. Its large snout nudged his hand resting on the arm rest, Genji rubbed his head before it walked in front of him. The wolf gazed up at him for moment before laying down in front of him. Its white coat brushed up Genji’s calf as it began to clean his paws of blood.  
“It was a good hunt then,” Genji smiled as he watched the wolf clean itself. The wolf looked at him from the corner of its eye but continued to clean. Genji shook his head and looked up into the night sky at the stars.  
“Our guest is recovering pretty well, however I think he has some memory loss.” Genji muttered out quietly for only those two to hear. “He called out in his sleep. He called out Papa and Farah,” Genji whispered softly. “Farah is that little girl who followed him everywhere when they were kids. Reminds me of when I was little. I also use to follow you Anija.” Genji laughed softly. The wolf stood and nuzzled his head into Genji’s chest. Genji wrapped his arms around the wolf's neck and nuzzled his head into the soft fur. The wolf stayed close to him, unmoved by the little sobs and shaking shoulders from the young man.

* * *

 

Hanzo slowly began to regain consciousness as the sun hit his face through the dusty window. His eyes opened slowly and his body ached. He stretched and groaned as his shoulders popped, he hated mornings now; they always came with another day of hardship, never a chance to rest. Hanzo turned over and noticed that he was alone in the bed that he had shared the night before with Genji. Genji was not there, no doubt off wandering somewhere in the forest. Hanzo wondered if he went in search of McCree’s family. Hanzo wasn’t even sure what Genji did most of the day, he usually flew off on his own and would only come back to nuzzle with Hanzo before flying off again. Maybe that is where he went, to visit McCree and his family. It was one of the reasons that Hanzo had found McCree being attacked by the bear in the first place; he had gotten curious and went in search of his brother. Hanzo gave a sigh and sat up from the double bed he had been resting in. He might as well go and see how their guest was doing. The sooner he left, the sooner it could go back to just being himself and Genji once more.  
Hanzo pulled on his clothes and quickly exited the room. He opened the door and walked into the living room where McCree had resided. He was still asleep in front of the embers of the fire. Hanzo looked over him quickly before moving over to their supplies, he would need to restock on some of the items soon. Hopefully the houses he found the other day had a few supplies still stashed in them. Hanzo potted around the room doing various bits and pieces until a sound started to come from McCree.  
“Papa... “ Hanzo watched as McCree’s hands twitched next to him and his head shifted. “Ayúdeme!” Was that Spanish? McCree was not native to this part of the world then? “Run…” Hanzo moved from his place next to the old coffee table and walked over to McCree. He muttered many words that Hanzo did not understand. He knelt down next to the young man and placed his hand on his shoulder. Hanzo took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Hanzo felt the world around him spark to life and his magic transferred from himself to McCree. It was a simple spell to ward away bad dreams. He hoped it would help the young man rest better. As the last drop of energy left him, McCree settled down into a calm sleep. Hanzo opened his eyes and watched the young man for a while. A tweet pulled Hanzo’s attention from the young man. At the window was a little sparrow, it tweeted and twisted its head to the side. Hanzo glared at it.  
“Don’t look at me like that,” He muttered and stood from the young man. “He was making a noise and I have to concentrate.” The bird tweeted, Hanzo swore the bird didn’t believe him. Hanzo rolled his eyes and turned from the young man and returned to his work from before. The bird flew to Hanzo’s shoulder and tweeted in his ear. Hanzo understood the bird but still refused to answer any of the questions the little bird asked.  
“Genji, enough.” Hanzo spoke softly, turning to the little bird. “Enough questions. Go and find McCree’s family. I need to make some things.” The bird cocked its head to the side before it flew out the window and out of view.


	4. A Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo and Genji stay close to each other for fear of what others may think or do, but when a woman from their past enters their lives again with a threat not only too themselves but Jesse , secrets must be revealed

Hanzo quietly skinned the rabbit he had caught the night before, he could use the hide for warmth and the meat could be eaten that night. Hanzo had left their guest to rest in the cabin while he continued working. McCree had woken up an hour after Genji had left, he had been dazed at first because of the magic Hanzo had used on him but he soon recovered. He had fed the young man and told him to rest while he worked. It wasn't too long and Hanzo found himself visited outside by the young man, he didn’t say anything at first, just stood by the door and watched Hanzo work. It was only when Hanzo hung up the pelt to dry did he actually say anything.

“Thank you,” he said softly and took a few steps towards Hanzo. Hanzo looked over his shoulder briefly at McCree before returning to the pelts and cleaning them. McCree had Hanzo’s wolf pelt wrapped around him tightly as if it was a safety blanket for a child.

“The food was really good,” he continued. “Reminds me of Ana’s.”

Hanzo turned around and nodded in acknowledgment of the young man. He didn’t want to talk to the young man that much, not because he was unpleasant or because he was rude, but simply because when he was better he would leave and they would never see each other again.

“Um…” McCree didn’t seem to like the silence between them, most likely the young man was used to noise. “Is there anything I can do? As a thank you for saving me?” Hanzo walked passed McCree and pushed the door open, he held the door open for the young man and followed him in.

“I appreciate your offer, but all I wish is for you to rest and regain your strength. Then, once you are healed we can return you to your family.” Hanzo walked into the living room and pulled more wood onto the fire. The heat was nice against his face, he preferred to be warm than cold. McCree stood in the doorway, the wolf pelt hanging slightly off his shoulder. “Genji is out tracking your family now,” Hanzo explained softly and placed the meat into a pan on the fire, he would let it cook slowly on the fire like his father had once taught him how to. “We will take you to them.”

“That is mighty fine of you,” McCree tipped his head as if to mimic having a hat. “But I wouldn’t like to get in your way. I will find my family on my own.” Hanzo watched the tension in his shoulders, he was wary of people, even though he was trusting Hanzo and Genji (more so Genji) to take care of him. But this young man was not thinking straight. He did not remember who his family was, apart from a few names, and didn’t know where he was; two factors that were dangerous for any man, but for one in this weather it was suicide. Hanzo needed to know where McCree would be going and how many were in his family. He also needed to see if they were a threat, or if they were in danger themselves. The mountains were dangerous since the storm, far more than any of these mortals knew themselves. Genji would not forgive Hanzo if he let the young man walk out there on his own in search of his family. He promised his brother he would help McCree, and he always kept his promises to his brother. Well… almost all.

“No we will take you,” Hanzo explained softly as he rose to his full height, a few inches shorter than the young man before him. “We know this area well and we are very good at tracking. We will take you as far as we can.” Hanzo said nothing more on the subject and turned to walk away from McCree to work.

* * *

 

Jesse’s heart beat faster as Hanzo stood tall in front of him. Not as tall as himself, but the way he stood and walked gave him an air of power, something to be respected. Jesse couldn't help but agree with the man once their eyes connected. A sense of understanding flowing between them, Jesse said nothing more as Hanzo continued to work. Jesse felt awkward not having things to do, he remembered always having to do something at home but here he could do nothing. Jesse walked over to a broken sofa, pulling his legs up to his body and wrapping the fur around his body tightly. It was calming and smelled nice to him, he couldn't quite put his finger on why but it felt familiar to him like he had sensed this before. Jesse watched Hanzo continue to work around the living room, he took particular note to how he looked. Hanzo’s hair was cut scruffily, some strands far longer than others like he did it in a rush. His eyes were dark and sent a shiver down Jesse’s spine when he searched them. Hanzo had gold paint around his eyes it accented his eyes and skin very nicely. He was shorter than McCree, but his body was muscular, he was built for strength. Yet, when he moved there was no sound made like he was walking on air itself. Hanzo was captivating and interesting to Jesse. Jesse couldn’t deny that he found Hanzo attractive, but then again he found Genji to be as well. Jesse hoped that Genji would return soon, as much as he liked Hanzo, Genji was a lot easier to talk to and had many things to talk about. Hanzo was very standoffish and didn’t talk unless necessary.

 

Jesse wasn’t sure when he fell asleep but he was sure of when he woke up, it was just as the sun was setting and a draft of wind blew under the wolf's pelt. Jesse blinked groggily awake and groaned, his neck and legs hurt from sitting so awkwardly for so long. It had been close to midday when he last spoke to Hanzo, now it was almost night time. How could Jesse still feel so tired? All he seemed to be doing was sleeping recently. He gave a quick stretch before standing from the sofa and pushed himself towards the entrance of the cabin. The only sound from outside was the wind blowing and whistling around the cabin. Jesse glanced out the window and saw the snow falling down heavily, were Hanzo and Genji outside in this weather? They would freeze quickly if they stayed out in this weather for too long. Jesse pulled at the wolfs pelt and slowly walked towards the entrance. He quietly slipped on his boots and opened the door to the outside world. Jesse would have thought the view pretty if he hadn’t known how dangerous it was.

Jesse walked out into the snow and did a circle of the cabin just to see if he could spot either of the brothers, but there appeared to be no sign of them. There were some tools scattered around the house gathering snow as the seconds' pass, but no sign of tracks nor the brothers. Jesse continued around the house keeping his eyes focused on the surrounding wood until he made it back to the front door. As he came to the front of the house he noticed a figure standing about ten feet away from the cabin. The person was strangely dressed for the weather conditions.

The woman had long flowing black hair that reached her knees, pulled back from her slim, pale face. She wore a thin dress that hung off her shoulders, certainly was not appropriate for this kind of weather. She stood tall, almost as tall as Jesse. She held herself high, her chin raised, shoulders back and back straight with an air of power to her. Her eyes were a dark black and seemed dusted over with some emotion that Jesse could not understand. She looked sad but at the same time frustrated. She turned towards Jesse and gave a frown, that was when he noticed the markings around her eyes. The same as Hanzo’s, how strange. She glanced over him for a moment before she smiled and took a few steps forward. Jesse suddenly felt calm around her, unlike the surprise he had when he discovered her.

“Hello there young one,” she spoke softly in a motherly tone. Ana had used that voice when he was little. “What are you doing here?” Jesse didn’t answer, he found his throat dry as he pulled at the wolf pelt around him. It was getting colder, he should get inside.

“That pelt…” She gave a pause and hummed softly before she began to walk towards him once more. “By any chance do you know my son? Hanzo?” Jesse gulped and gave a nod. She had deduced that Jesse was wearing Hanzo’s pelt. All wolf pelts looked the same to Jesse, however, he had never really seen a white wolf… Or had he? She stopped in front of him and placed a hand on Jesse’s chest above the pelt that rested above his heart.

“How do you know him?” She asked softly looking deep into his eyes. Jesse felt compelled to answer her.

“He saved my life,” Jesse answered softly, as if afraid of someone else hearing him.

“Is that so? My little Hanzo saved you? You must be in his debt then?” Her eyebrow raised and her smile widened. She was thinking of something and Jesse didn't like it, however, he couldn’t bring himself to move away from her.

She was about to lean into him when she paused pushing Jesse into the cabin and somehow darted back to her original spot. A swooshing sound passed by Jesse and an arrow lodged into the ground where the woman had once stood. Jesse panted as he leaned against the cabin, what was that? Were they under attack? Jesse felt his head clear up as the snow and wind grew harsher around him.

 _Inside, now!_ A voice screamed in his head but Jesse’s body felt too heavy and cold to move. He had been in the snow too long.

Jesse glanced over at the woman, a growl escaped her lips and all that softness disappeared from her. Jesse turned in the direction of the arrow and noticed Hanzo standing in the snow. His bow drawn tight and an arrow notched ready to attack the woman. Hadn’t she called him her son? Had that been a lie? Then how would she know about the pelt?

Hanzo took steady steps forward, his face scowling at the woman before him. There was no love for her at Hanzo’s end. Hanzo didn’t dare look at Jesse, eyes on the target like a perfect hunter.

“You hesitated,” the woman spoke with a smirk. She stood tall once more and kept eye contact with Hanzo. “I taught you better than that Hanzo.”

“Why are you here?” Hanzo snapped as he walked slowly towards Jesse, his eyes focused on the woman.

“Can’t I come and see my favorite son?” Her smirk was becoming evil to Jesse’s eyes, taunting almost. She sent a chill down Jesse’s spine with her eyes focused on Hanzo. Like a bear hunting its prey. Hanzo growled at her and released his arrow. It was too quick for Jesse’s eyes but he found the arrow that had missed its target was now planted in the snow before him. That angle had been impossible even with the wind, how had that happened? Could you bend arrows to curve on itself?

“You should know by now you cannot hurt me,” the woman cackled and waved her hand into the air. A strong gust of wind blew around him, knocking the bow from his hands. He growled as the wind continued to batter him. Jesse forced himself to stand up but the snow was making his bones ache, he could feel the tips of his fingers burning from the cold. The woman glanced over at him and cackled again.

“Stay where you are,” she called and waved her hand in Jesse’s direction. Out of thin air swirls of snow formed into icicles which pointed towards Jesse. Jesse’s eyes widened as he noticed the threat, but his body would not move. The icicles shot towards him, Jesse closed his eyes expecting to be hit, but his body felt no piercing shot, instead, he felt his back hit the cabin once more. He opened his eyes to see the icicles penetrating his clothes, pinning him to the cabin wall. He attempted to pull but he was firmly stuck, too weak from the weather and the icicles.

Where had the icicles even come from? They had just materialized in thin air? They shot at him without force. With a wave of that woman's hand she could control the weather and take down Hanzo’s strong defense, he seemed helpless against her. What was she? Some kind of witch? It seemed like magic instead of something logical, but that was from storybooks that were read to him as a child.

“Good boy,” she smiled at Jesse before turning to Hanzo who now was on his knees fighting against the blistering winds, his body was mostly covered in snow, like a mountain of snow covering a boulder on the side of a hill.

“You could learn a thing or two from your friend Hanzo,” the woman called out and began to walk towards Hanzo who continued to be attacked by the weather. The rest of the weather seemed fine and was calming down, apart from an area around Hanzo which seemed to consume him. “He has lovely manners, you could learn a thing or two from him.” Jesse’s chest began to clench, his breathing was becoming difficult, the weather had died down but it didn’t change how it already affected his body. The woman began speaking to Hanzo in a language Jesse didn’t understand. His eyes felt heavy but a tweeting sound echoed in his ears. Jesse blinked and suddenly a bird was flying in his sight. It tweeted at him and stayed level with his eyes. His green colour was enhanced by the sunset, as the last light of day fell behind him.

“I kn-now y-you…” Jesse stuttered as the burning sensation grew.

* * *

 

Genji flapped his wings as quietly as he could, watching as his mother attacked his brother. He had to get Jesse out of the snow, he could see his mothers magic already affecting him. He would go into a hypothermic shock if he stayed much longer in this cold weather. Genji tried to talk to him but knew the human would not understand him.

“Just hold on a little longer,” he tried to say. The sun was setting, the light was passing over their little clearing leaving a shadow in its wake. Genji turned to look at the shadow that almost touched him, the moment it did Genji would turn to a human, but Hanzo would change too. If one body was affected the other would be too. Genji felt the warm rays leave his body as his mother chanted soft words in Japanese to his brother, another curse? Or was it death this time?

A growl escaped his brother's lips and finally the sun set behind the mountain, it was tight. A large fire began to grow in Genji’s body, his limbs began to stretch, his voice became deeper, his beak retracted and his teeth formed painfully in his mouth. The transformation had never been delicate, always pulling and pushing at their bodies, attempting to cause as much pain as possible. The first few times it happened they had passed out from the pain, but now it was an annoyance, a test of their will to see if they would survive another night together. The snow compacted under his feet and Genji felt his fingers twitch, he never noticed the way the body conformed to its human form; whether it was a grotesque sight or just a flash of light. It took two seconds of Genji closing his eyes, never wishing to see his brother in pain, and soon had become a habit.

Genji blinked and watched the pile of snow formed in front of his mother, knowing that his brother lay under it, transforming to his new form. Genji’s back cracked as he reached for his katana, a perfect crack and soon he sprinted towards his mother. Katana drawn he swung at her, but as usual, she was too quick. Power raged through his body, using the anger and pain inside to guide his blade, pushing his mother ever more away from his brother. His brother did not emerge from the snow as he continued his offense against his mother. No, she was not a mother to him. She was a demon now. She cackled at every swing he missed, dodging and taunting him with every move. She edged him forward, causing his rage to grow inside until it burnt his chest and eyes. Not once did his mother use her magic against him, why would she? Last time they had fought she had only seen Hanzo as worthy of her magic. He would prove her wrong!

Genji paused in his assault when he found himself far enough away from Hanzo for it to be safe. He hopped his brother would take care of Jesse and get him inside before real damage was done. Genji held his katana up high, watching his mother smirk from afar at him. She was calculating her next move, waiting for Genji to tire himself out with attacks. That had been his mistake last time but now was different. Genji waited and watched her as she shifted from side to side, the snow swirled around her in the dying light. A growl echoed in the area, bouncing through the clearing before a gunshot was fired. In a blink Genji found himself staring at his mother with a hole in her head. Her eyes widened and her body still, the snow around her stilled. Who? Genji turned to the cabin behind him. There he saw a large white wolf holding up Jesse, whose arm was held out straight with a gun pointing in his mother's direction. Jesse had made that shot? How? Genji turned back from his mother in time to watch her disintegrate into the snow, a tactic she always used when it was time to retreat. A cackle echoed around them and the wind picked up blowing eastward, no doubt warning them of the next time.

Genji sheathed his katana and ran back to Jesse and Hanzo in the snow. Hanzo whined at him as Jesse now draped over his back, the gun dropped to the floor. Genji knelt down in the snow and held his face, Jesse’s breathing was labored, his skin too cold to touch. Genji lifted him into his arms and barged into the cabin. He set the young man on the floor quickly getting to work on what needed to be done. He needed to save Jesse, and he wouldn’t have much time to do so either. Genji threw wood on to the fire, hoping it would burn for a few more hours. He could hear Hanzo’s claws tapping on the wooden floor and the sound of the door shutting. Genji turned back to Jesse who was shivering, he began to undress the young man. His clothes were wet and would not help him in recovering his head. The snow had soaked through right to his underwear. Everything had to go. This was not the way Genji had expected to see Jesse naked. Genji cooed as Jesse began to whine, the cold was getting to him. Genji bit his lip and looked over at his brother who pulled a sleeping blanket towards them. He released it and nudged it over Jesse’s body. Genji placed Jesse’s body into the sleeping bag and hoped it would help him warm up. He placed a hand on his forehead, still too cold. He would go into shock if he continued. Genji bit his lip and thought, how else was he to raise his body temperature? Hanzo would know but he couldn't communicate with Hanzo at this moment. As if to read his mind Hanzo nudged his muzzle against Genji’s arm catching the younger attention. Genji turned to him and looked deep into his brother's eyes. Something snapped in Genji’s mind as if Hanzo had put the thought in his mind himself. Genji removed his clothes fumbling like a desperate teenager, but this would not be for his benefit, it would be for Jesse. He could let him die because of his mother, it would all be his fault. It was all his fault.

Once naked Genji climbed into the sleeping bag alongside Jesse and pulled the body close to him. He wrapped his arms around the body that felt like frozen ice and preyed that Jesse would live. Hanzo’s claws patted about a bit before he came to rest on Jesse’s other side, his fur pressed up against him and his heat emanating from him to the two men. Genji hoped this was the right thing to do. Genji closed his eyes and hummed again, a song his father had once taught him when he was very little. He cradled Jesse until his breathing evened out and his body began to heat up. Magic had been used, Hanzo had used it.

“Arigato Anija,” Genji whispered softly before continuing to hum.

* * *

 

Jack watched over their little base as the sun rose up above the mountains, not long and they would once more move out to the next base. Gabriel had been quiet all night thanks to Ana’s dart, however, it would not last throughout the day. Jack knew what Gabe was thinking and what he would do next. Jack understood why Gabe was doing this, but Jack needed to take care of everyone, not just find out how his son passed away. He had to convince Gabe that this was the right thing to do, he couldn’t keep everyone safe without Gabe. He needed him, not just physically but also emotionally.

A squeak from a metal door caught Jack’s attention, out of the broken shack they were using as a stop off point. Gabriel snuck out of the door, his footsteps crunching on the soft, compacted snow. From his advantage point up in a tree, Jack wondered if Gabe even knew he was up there. He didn’t seem to as he took one look at the building before heading in the direction they had come from. Jack gave a sigh, here goes nothing.

“The military base is the other way,” Jack called out as he slowly descended from the low branch. Gabriel seemed to pause at the realization of being caught, not something he was used to from his old days in the army. Jack slowly walked over to him, waiting for a response but none came. Gabe had not wanted to give a response, or he couldn’t? How could he? What would he say?

“I know why you are doing this,” Jack tried to reason with his lover. “But don’t you think this is foolish. There was no sign that Jesse was hurt, no sign of blood. Not even tracks for us to follow. Even if there were, they are probably gone by now.” Jack paused, all they had found was Jesse’s scarf in the mouth of a bear. But that did not mean that other animals could have attacked him too. The main thing that concerned Jack was that Jesse or the attacker had not left tracks. Running after the boy blind would just spell death.

“He’s our son…” Gabriel whispered, clearly intended for only himself to hear, but Jack knew. Jesse was his son but he had to focus on the many and not just the one. That had always stopped Gabriel advancing in their work, he was all about the man left behind and not the team that was safe. It inspired loyalty in Gabriel, but leadership in Jack. Two different views for different situations.

“Splitting up will do nothing but weaken us, we don’t know what is out there. We need to think logically.” Jack explained as calmly as he could.

“I am,” Gabe stated still not turning to Jack.

* * *

 

Slowly the world started to form around Jesse, his limbs began to feel light as he pulled them towards himself and the warm heat next to himself. Jesse’s nose twitched against some hair, probably from the fur coat that Hanzo had leant him. His mouth felt dry but he was too comfortable to quench the thirst. Jesse nuzzled into the heat besides him. His mind began to clear, when did he come inside? There was small movements next to him, his heat source. Jesse felt a little breeze move the hair on top his head. Not a breeze, a breath. Slowly he opened his eyes, not willing to draw attention to himself. He scanned the room and noticed it empty apart from the body that lay next to his own. The body was covered in a blanket, whereas he was in a sleeping bag. The body was huddled against his own with an arm swung across his waist. Jesse looked up to see the face of Hanzo resting peacefully next to him. Jesse looked down at Hanzo’s chest, which wasn’t covered by the blanket, it was well toned with tattoos circling his left hand and finishing on the left breast. Those muscles, this man was incredible. Jesse slowly lifted himself away from Hanzo’s arm, moving it to rest next to his body. Jesse stretched his legs to feel skin on skin. He moved his hand over his stomach to notice his clothes were not there. A blush crept over his cheeks as he pulled the sleeping bag up to peer inside. He was naked, with an at least half naked Hanzo next to him. How had this had happened? Had he done something with Hanzo? He couldn’t remember.

Jesse noticed a scratch on top of Hanzo’s shoulder, it looked fresh. A memory appeared to Jesse, of a woman fighting against Hanzo. The memories of the night before finally came back to him. What was that woman, a crazy witch? How could she have done all those things to them and none of their weapons left a scratch? He remembered being stuck to the side of the house and watching as Hanzo was buried under snow. His little bird had appeared. Then in the blink of an eye, the little bird was replaced by Genji. Jesse frowned as he tried to remember what happened to Hanzo after Genji appeared but he could not remember seeing Hanzo.  Jesse looked around the room, hoping to see any sign of Genji but he was not there. What he did find though was Hanzo’s white wolf coat hanging on a drying rack. Another memory popped into Jesse’s mind, the white wolf who had supported him while he shot at the woman. That wolf… Jesse had hated wolves for as long as he could remember. He freaked out every time he saw one, even so far as to having to be rescued by his father because he was frozen out of fear. Why had he let that wolf get so close to him? It didn’t make sense, where was his fear? Where was the sharp claw and bite marks that should have littered his body. He should have seen them, but they did not exist. Another form of magic? Had the witch done it? Why would she keep him alive? She was Hanzo’s mother… Did that mean Hanzo had magic too? Could he have healed him after the wolf had attacked? But if the wolf had attacked why had the wolf supported him while he took the shot at that woman?

Jesse’s head started to hurt, a throbbing in his right temple became louder that Rein’s laughter. Rein? Who was Rein? A whimper escaped Jesse’s lips as the pain became worse. He held his head and attempted to focus on his breathing. Beside him, he could hear rustling, and movement from Hanzo.

“Jesse..” He whispered with a raspy voice. Pain shot through his head again far worse than before, leaving a cry to escape his lips. Hands suddenly appeared on his shoulders and a voice close to him. Hanzo?

“Jesse… Jesse, what’s wrong?” A pause as another cry escaped his lips. “Kuso.” Jesse didn’t understand. The world around him felt like it was narrowing. “Hold on Jesse. Please.” The world faded to black, no sound, no sight, no smell…


	5. Cursed Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji finds Gabriel not too far away. Pleased with the tracking skills he returns to his brother and Jesse only to find that chaos has erupted in the lodge.

Genji shivered as the cold winds blew in from the North. He had been flying around all day attempting to find Jesse’s family only to discover that the had split up. He did not follow the group, he overheard them talking about going to the military base but that did not explain why Jesse’s father had gone the other way. Most likely looking for his son, but he was not going the right way. He had scaled down some high peaks almost getting himself killed in the process and made his way down to the fishing village where he had stopped to rest for a little to get his bearings. Genji had watched him all day, not once going out of sight. If Genji had been human he would have been afraid of Jesse’s father, his well-built body towered over everyone who stood next to him. His muscles were just about covered from the cold wind by the patchwork material that covered him. His face always seemed to be scowling and looking to kill. He was dead behind the eyes, his voice never seeming soft like he had once heard it many years ago. Genji had always seen him as a hard man, he never saw him weak, until today.

The sun was close to setting when the man had collapsed to the floor. Genji had wondered if he was working himself too hard. He landed on a tree nearby and watched as tears fell from his eyes. A loud cry escaped his lips and echoed around the deserted town. His fists slammed into the ground and he cried out for Jesse. Genji felt his heartbreak, the poor man. Genji knew that the man had adopted Jesse, he had been there on the day he had saved Jesse from the hunter's cabin only two days after Jesse’s real parents had been killed by a wolf. He had watched the man hold and sing to the boy. He had watched the man raise Jesse from afar, wishing that his family had been like that. The closest he had to that was his brother. His mother had never once hugged them, never once praised them. Always criticizing them, even if they did everything perfectly. 

_Not fast enough._

_Y_ _ou hesitated._

_Still weak._

This man was what a parent should be. Or at least what Genji thought a parent should be. What hurt more was knowing that Jesse didn’t remember the man. It would have broken his father's heart if he found out. Someone you loved all your life now couldn’t remember you. Genji knew that he would have broken completely if Hanzo didn’t remember him.

Genji painfully watched the man sob until the sunset fell over the lake. His body changed to a human as the man built a small fire just outside an old gas station. In his human form, Genji had quickly searched for his hiding place in the town. A ruined school with no windows left to shield from the wind. In an old maths classroom, Genji opened a trunk which he had kept a few things safe. It was his little hide away from his brother, there were many things. Books, food and some random object Genji assumed people would have once treasured. He pulled out a few tins of food and left the building. He trekked back to where he had last seen Jesse’s father and noticed that he had gone inside the station. Genji slowly snuck to the window and peered inside. There he saw the man huddled against the far wall, coat pulled close to his body. He would have been better staying by the fire for a little while longer. Genji moved to the red truck that had been parked at an awkward angle across the courtyard and pulled out the empty backpack that he knew was in there. He placed the food inside the bag before placing it by the front door of the station. He hoped that Jesse’s father would find it and that it would keep him going. He had not seen the man eat all day, only drink water. Genji peered inside once more at the man and noticed him slowly rising. Genji sprinted away from the building and into the tree line behind the station. He paused at the tree line and watched the man. Genji placed his hand in his pocket as he watched the old man pick up the bag he had left. In his pocket was the scarf that had been ripped from Jesse’s neck as the bear attacked him, the day he got separated from his family. He should have given it back to Jesse but he had been too busy to give it back, or at least that was his excuse for now. Genji quietly ripped off a section of the scarf and tied it to the branch of the tree that he stood behind watching the man. He turned to look over the other side of the tree and noticed the man looking at him. Genji jumped in surprise and took a step back. The man appeared to be scrutinizing him. Genji gulped before drawing back into the woods and away from the man. He hoped he would not follow him, he could not lead him to the cabin. Hanzo would have turned by now and Genji had watched many times how the father had handled wolves near his son.

* * *

 

When Genji returned to the cabin everything was not as peaceful as he had hoped. He wanted to come home to cook food and tell Jesse that he had found his father and that in the morning they would take him to see his father. However, that was not how the evening went. Genji opened the door to hear the clanging of metal against wood and a cry for someone to stay back. Genji had sprinted into the main room that Jesse used to sleep, next to the fire. Upon looking at the scene, Genji’s heart sunk. Jesse was standing on the sofa with a metal rod used for poking fire aimed at a white wolf, whose body was low to the ground submissively. Genji could see the terror in Jesse’s eyes, what had happened? Had he watched Hanzo turn? There was no denying that Hanzo was the white wolf that lay before him. He knew his brother. He was low to the floor to not seem threatening, but that was not helping him. Genji knew from years of watching Jesse that he was petrified of wolves, many times he had to be rescued by one of his fathers from wolves. Jesse swung the poker attempting to keep Hanzo at bay but Hanzo did not move. A tear fell from Jesse’s eyes as he watched the wolf. He needed to calm the young man down now.

“Jesse…” He whispered as to not scare the already frightened man. “Easy, easy.” Genji slowly moved into the room giving Hanzo a wide berth as well. Jesse swung the poker at Genji.

“Stay away from me!” He screamed in terror at Genji. “I know what you are! Keep the hell away from me.” Genji raised his hands up to show that he meant no threat to Jesse.

“I’m not going to hurt you.”

“Like hell you are.”

“What happened?” Genji inquiries softly.

“What happened?” Jesse laughed slightly. “What happened?” His face became stern. “You damn well are tryna kill me. That’s what's happening.”

“What do you mean?”

“That witch last night. Your brother. Everything.” Genji attempted to take a step forward but Jesse swung again. Hanzo whimpered and hunched back towards the doorway. “I said stay away.” Genji took two steps back to stand next to Hanzo who whimpered once more. “Think I didn’t notice your little tricks yesterday. Explain how you just appeared from nowhere yesterday when that witch attacked, who was your mother? Isn’t that what Hanzo said? That woman was your mother! She attacked me and you. She used magic.” Jesse took a breath and a shiver went through his body. “I want to know everything. Why did she attack? Why are you keeping me here? Why did your brother turn into a wolf? Why are you never together? Always apart?”

Genji’s brain hurt. He did not have enough patience to deal with this. Hanzo would have been better handling this situation. He understood it far more than the younger did. Genji lowered himself to the floor and removed his swords.

“Alright,” he spoke softly to seem non-threatening. He placed his weapons on the floor and then pushed them towards Jesse so that he was unarmed. He sat on the floor cross-legged and placed his hands on his knees.  “I’ll explain everything… I promise.”

* * *

 

_ The sun blazed down over the land below. The flowers were freshly blooming, the wind was cool and the birds were chirping. Genji and Hanzo had come to the mountains to escape for a little while, to be alone with each other. There were many hikers and campers around that decided that they needed a break from their busy city life as well. Genji couldn’t have been more excited than he was right now. Genji held Hanzo’s hand and pulled him up the trail leading to the high mountain point. He giggled and laughed as Hanzo asked him to slow down and that there was plenty of time. There were so many different people to see on the trails of all shapes and sizes.  _

_ At mid-afternoon, they had reached their own little secluded area where they set up camp. Away from other campsites to be completely alone. Genji sat on a log while he watched Hanzo struggle to light the campfire with the flint and tinder. He scanned the surrounds and smiled. They had changed so much since they had first come almost a thousand years ago. They had been banished from their homeland, their parents ashamed of what they had become. Once two proud dragon brothers, now in love with each other. It was frowned upon for two dragons of the same clan to fall in love. It did not give strength to their clan, nor did it bring them any riches. It was also considered disgusting by everyone. Their father had banished them, their mother wanted to kill them. The elders in their clan cursed them. Instead of flying in the sky, they were banished to walk on two legs on the earth like the lowly humans that had once worshiped them. It had hurt their pride, yes, but they still had each other. They were together, it didn’t matter where they were. They had each other. Although Genji had many times watched Hanzo sigh on top of the mountains, missing their home.  _

_ “Genji,” Hanzo whispered from next to him. Genji jumped slightly making his brother smile. “You are dreaming again.” Genji giggled and leaned against his brother who pulled him into his arms. Genji snuggled into Hanzo’s chest. _

_ “Yes,” Genji whispered and wrapped his arms around Hanzo’s waist. A kiss was placed on Genji’s head. It was nice being with Hanzo, cuddling in the warm spring air, with peace from the outside world. Hanzo rubbed his hand up and down his arm as he hummed to himself and watched the clouds go by. After a few minutes Hanzo became stiff, his hands stopped moving and the humming stopped. Genji registered Hanzo’s tension and pulled away from his chest and to see his brothers frown. _

_ “Hanzo…” He asked softly only for his brother to stand tall as a growl escaped his lips.  _

_ “Show yourself!” He shouted to the surrounding woods. Genji stood tall behind him and watched the surroundings. Danger.  _

_ The wind blew cooly around them. Far too cold for the time of year. Genji caught the scent on the wind. A growl escaped his lips as a gust of wind turned into a small tornado in the small wooded area. A body formed in the wind before it dispersed. His mother… Or what should have been his mother? _

_ “Well haven’t you grown up,” She smirked at them. No love in her eyes or voice. Why was she here? Last they saw her she had a sword at Genji’s throat and Hanzo crumpled into the ground. If it wasn’t for their father, they most certainly would have been dead. _

_ Hanzo growled as she attempted to advance on them. She stopped and glared at them.  _

_ “I taught you manners,” she uttered and folded her arms. “I’m disappointed in you Hanzo. Is that any way to treat your mother.” _

_ “You were never our mother.” Hanzo snapped back as magic swirled around them. A sword appeared in his hands as he stood ready to attack. Genji followed his brothers lead and pulled his own sword from thin air and prepared to attack. There were no feelings towards the woman before them. She had attempted to kill them, they would not have emotions to dull their attacks this time. _

_ “I am not here to fight,” she smirked. “I proved my point last time.” A growl escaped the two men at the sentence, she had fought dirty last time, no honor in the fight. “I am here to give you a gift.” _

_ “A gift?” Genji scoffed. _

_ “Yes,” she answered. “That’s what mothers do for her sons.” _

_ “First time for anything Yukina.” Hanzo spat as he lowered his stance to defend when she finished with mind games. She continued to smirk at them, not actually moving. _

_ “I’ll defend, you attack,” Hanzo whispered to Genji. “On my mark.” _

_ “Now!” Genji cried as he charged at his mother. He heard Hanzo call for him to stop but he did not listen. Yukina didn’t move. She snapped her fingers and Genji froze in place. He looked like a character paused in a movie. Unmoving, unbreathing. _

_ “Genji!” Hanzo called out in fear of his brother's life as his mother took a step towards him. Hanzo charged only unlike Genji, he used his attack to defend. He parried Yukina’s hand as she reached for Genji. She moved back and glared at Hanzo. Her hand streaked with blood from his sword. She had underestimated Hanzo this time. The first time they fought they had been the one to underestimate, how a thousand years could change someone. Hanzo was not someone to be underestimated, especially with Genji in danger. They had prepared for this day, for when someone would come to get them. They had practiced and practiced until they could not move. They would not be parted, they would not fall to anyone.  _

_ “You will regret that,” Yukina growled as Hanzo took a defensive stance in front of Genji. “Freeze!” She called with a wave of her hand. Hanzo deflected the spell with his sword, sending the spell into the ground. She growled once more as her spell sunk into the ground, what a waste of power. Dark clouds began to draw in and the wind began to flow violently around them. The once sunny late spring day turned dark and dangerous. The skies opened, not with rain but snow. The wind chilled to the bone as Hanzo and Yukina clashed together fiercely. The snow began to pile around them as the sun fell behind the clouds. Yukina had once more stopped Hanzo’s blade with her hand, but unlike before she did not push him away. She smirked, _

_ “The Game is over.” _

_ Hanzo blinked as he felt a hand being placed on his stomach. Hanzo felt a shock ripple around him as he was knocked backward. He collapsed into the snow as pain rippled through his body and pulled and stretched his body into strange shapes. _

_ “Stay down,” Yukina answered before turning towards the still frozen Genji. She smiled sweetly at him, which looked fake to anyone who knew her. She placed a hand on Genji’s face and caressed him. _

_ “My little Sparrow,” She whispered. “I’ve thought about killing you two for so long. You don’t know how much it hurt letting you go.” She lowered her hand away from Genji’s face and towards his sword. She pulled the sword from his hand without moving him in the slightest. She smirked and held it up. The wind blew her hair over her face as snowflakes landed in her hair. The blade of the sword began to crumble in her hand until all that was left was the hilt. She dropped it to the snow-covered ground.  _

_ “I’m not going to kill you. That is my gift. But… Everything comes with a price my little sparrow.” She pointed a finger towards his heart. “You can stay together, but not like this…” The tip of her finger lay over his chest where his heart was. “Touch is an important part of being human. You clearly know that. But don’t you miss flying in the sky, on your own way? So enjoy the sky by day and the ground by night.” She turned from Genji once more and strode over to where Hanzo was, in replace of a young man's body was a large white wolf. It whined as it lay injured on the snow. _

_ “As for you, walk on two legs in the day and prowl the night as a wolf.” Her evil smile caught Hanzo’s attention. “Enjoy your solitude from everything lone wolf. This is my gift to you. A life you always wanted, before this mess happened.” _

* * *

 

Genji blinked rapidly attempting to hide away the tears that threatened to fall. The last time Genji had held Hanzo in his arms had been moments before danger, not as intimate as Genji thought it would be. Every day Genji would struggle, watching Hanzo move about with that body he loved, speaking with that voice which would make him do anything. Yet he also forgot the feeling of his lips on his, the touch of fingers on his skin or a warm hug. It ached Genji to think that he could not have Hanzo like he wanted to, it broke his heart. Hanzo rested his head on Genji’s lap, nuzzling his snout into his thigh to comfort the younger dragon. 

“That's it? She just cursed you and left you in this wasteland?” Jesse asked quietly, he had crouched into a small ball on the sofa with the poker still pointed at them. He had listened intently like a child listening to their parents read to them. Jesse’s brow was furrowed, even though he looked interested he still looked confused. “So how do you turn back to normal?” He asked quietly as if expecting the story to go on. But in fact that was the end so far, Genji just shrugged, he couldn’t tell Jesse any more than that because there was no more. Jesse looked disappointed like he had started to read a book only to find out that the end half had been ripped out.

“We’ve been trying to work that out for so long now…” Genji replied softly as he petted Hanzo’s soft head. “We do not have that kind of magic in us to undo the curse. She is a master of what she does and is cruel at doing it. She would have been kinder by killing us.” 

“Is she the reason for the weather?” Jesse asked once more relaxing the more questions he got answered.

“We believe so, she always liked the cold.” Genji nodded and pulled Hanzo towards himself to hug. “The weather changed when she cast the curse. More ironic if you think about it. Humans hug for warmth… It was something we couldn’t do thanks to her.” A tear fell down Genji’s cheek as he thought more about it, he had spent most of his time trying to ignore everything; but he had to answer Jesse’s questions. No doubt she would target Jesse now that he had hurt her, whether or not Jesse stayed with them he was now in danger.

Jesse lowered the poker to rest on the sofa next to him and rubbed his face. His eyes were sore again and his head still felt fuzzy. He still couldn’t quit remember his family or the people he had been traveling with before Genji and Hanzo rescued him. He wondered if they were even real? He didn’t know what to expect. Many people didn’t believe in magic but Jesse had seen a few things that he couldn’t forget that made him believe that it was possible. Even if it wasn’t real, what would they gain by saying that kind of thing? How could Jesse possibly explain how he watched Hanzo turn into a wolf or that woman create ice out of thin air.

Jesse wrapped his arms around himself. Hugs… Someone use to hug him, once upon a time. The memory made him feel safe, but the cold on his skin reminded him that he was not there and it made him feel lonely. He closed his eyes and thought to himself, he had memories of being around a campfire when he was little. Two strong men held him, one with blue eyes and blonde hair. The others face was blurred in his memory as he rested against the man's chest, his parents? Possibly. There were others there cuddling together around the fire. They all seemed happy even though they were still freezing. He had so many people that he could depend on, even if he didn’t remember them. His eyes flickered open to Genji and Hanzo. They wrapped around each other in such an awkward way. Genji was silently sobbing into Hanzo’s white fur. Hanzo stayed close to him not moving, his eyes focused on Jesse but when they met turned down. Jesse only needed that split second to see the pain there. He couldn’t kill one of them, there would be too much pain. Jesse wasn’t a heartless person, hell someone had once told him he was too kind for his own good. He wouldn’t kill them, it wouldn’t be just.

* * *

 

Hanzo felt drained as it came close to sunrise. Jesse had fallen to sleep not long ago, Genji had unwrapped himself from Hanzo to place his fur pelt over the young mans body. Hanzo felt raw from the energy used in the last few days but also the emotion that had passed. He felt hopeless not being able to comfort Genji better than he could, he had wanted to be there but he couldn’t. Genji had tucked the fur around Jesse before moving back to Hanzo. He petted his brothers head before placing a kiss on his head.

“Sun rise soon,” Genji commented. “Better rest. We need to move out tomorrow. I found his family.” Genji scratched behind Hanzo’s ears which were flat to his head. “We need to find his father in the old fishing town. He looks worried and I think he might get killed if Jesse doesn’t get back to him soon.”  Hanzo understood his brother who continued to pet him, Genji smiled. “We should get ready for the transformation soon.“ Hanzo rose up on his legs and followed Genji into the bedroom. A small nest of sheets lay in the middle of the bed where they had been left from the night before. Genji jumped on to the bed and wrapped the sheets over his lower half before resting his head on his pillow. Hanzo jumped onto the bed, it dipped from his weight as he rested next to his brother. His fur kept him warm from the cold and so he snuggled as close as he could to Genji. Come sunrise Genji would wake before the transformation while he would sleep right through it. Hanzo had determined that the excursion of a large amount of energy was the reason for Genji being awake. It was easy to turn human but not the other way around. It was not their true form and so it hurt more. Hanzo nuzzled his snout into Genji’s chest before closing his eyes and letting himself rest. Tracking down Jesse’s father would distract him tomorrow and then, once Jesse was returned, they could go back to living either tormented lives.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork by ImaginationCornEmmy  
> Sparrow- http://imaginationcornemmy.tumblr.com/post/180949732570/title-the-wolf-and-the-sparrow


End file.
